The Saga of Tratie
by bewilder22
Summary: Katie is trying to live a normal life with her family when Chiron flares a project for year rounders. Who does she get stuck with? What is her family like? Will everyone get along? Find out in the love-hate relationship "The Saga of Tratie."
1. Meet the Family

**I got a new idea, and I haven't even finishes my other stories. I am probably going to delete some of them. The "Start of the Beginning" story is going to be redone and revised… partially because of the information… Anyways, I will try hard to get caught up. I just have so many ideas. I even have about three of my own original ones. I introduce… THE SAGA OF TRATIE!**

**1 (It's kind of like a bad Twilight in the beginning.)**

_I watched helplessly as the canister soared in the air towards him. My right leg was covered with blood, and pain shot through me behind the eyes. I was in immense pain, and it might not even be worth it. It didn't seem that the canister was going to make it._

_Curse the day I got that letter. I had a bad feeling about it from the start. Every day since then was a rollercoaster; emotions, friendships, relationships, and lives went up and down, and it all started on that Friday morning, the day the winter holidays began._

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

My hand slammed down on the snooze button. I was not ready to get up, but right as I was about to fall back asleep when my blinds _whooshed _open letting the sunlight stream in causing pain behind my eyes.

"Wake up, Katie-bug!" my overprotective father, Bruno, said, "Breakfast in ten!"

I groaned into my pillow as he walked out of the room to wake up my other siblings.

I lifted my head heavily and trudged out of bed to my armoire. I grabbed my skinny jeans and my green uniform top and crammed on my black high-tops. I walked to my bathroom and jumped at what I saw in the mirror.

Bags were under my eyes, my hair was a rats' nest, and my pimple still hadn't gone away. I hated being seventeen. Carefully, I combed my hair and tied it in a low braid that rested on my right shoulder. Next, I washed my face. I had hoped it would go away with a good night's sleep after I washed it like twenty times. Too bad that good night's sleep didn't come.

That's right, I had a demigod dream, and let me tell you; not a good one.

Anyways, after brushing my teeth, I trotted downstairs and into the mud room to pack up my knapsack. I had only stuffed in my binder when my stepmother Carrie yelled, "Breakfast!"

I heard the thumping of six kids all over the house to dining room. We are a really "trying to be" close family so we always had breakfast and dinner together and we cooked. Rarely did we have a person missing.

I casually walked into the dining room to see all of my family waiting for me. I sat down next to them.

"Late," Layla said, "As usual." I glared at her, but she just smirked as they started the blessing. Right as they ended I grabbed the juiciest piece of bacon and tossed it into the fireplace behind me.

"Demeter," I said then I poured myself a bowl of cereal. Tori and Tara groaned.

"How come Katie always gets the best piece of bacon?" they wined in unionism. I started to pour the milk as I replied evenly, "We live on a farm, my mom is the goddess of farming, we make her mad with bad food, bad things happen. Again, we live on a farm and bad things agriculture-wise are not a good thing."

Tori _humfed_ and Tara crossed her arms over her chest. The triplets snickered.

My stepfamily is huge. I have a step mom with six kids. The oldest, Layla, is my age (I'm older by one month), and I absolutely hate her guts. Next are the triplets: Xander, Xian, and Xavier. They're all thirteen, and I'm pretty cool with them; however, they're too material which is not my style. Finally, there is Tara and Tori, the twins, and they too are materialistic.

Wait, back up, they're _all _materialistic. They stay inside all day which drives me and my dad nuts, but he just forgets about it in about six seconds when Carrie says, "They're just not accustomed to country life yet."

Not accustomed my butt!

My dad met Carrie at the Oklahoma City airport five years ago while taking me to camp. They clicked and by the end of the summer, I had a stepmom. I hated it and swore I wouldn't come home from camp that year, but I did and wished I could go back. Her kids hate me.

Anyways, my family was telling their dreams from the night. I zoned out when Layla went on and on about this kid in our school, Luke. I shivered at the name. After the war it had been a soft spot for everyone at camp.

Layla caught my shiver and asked, "How was your dream, Katie? I could hear you from the other room."

"Shush it, Layla. It's none of your business," I sneered as I chomped down on Wheaties.

"Just tell us!" Xavier sighed exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"We Greeks were fighting the Romans and the evil giant army came and swallowed us whole and Khione took over the United States and soon the world," I said with no emotion. "No biggie."

Everybody was silent except for Layla who muttered "freak." I clenched the spoon in my hand tightly trying not to let anger get the best of me.

"Yeah right, like the world is really gonna be handed over to a bunch of tall guys," Xander said. I raised my eyebrows and looked at my dad. His expression said "He did not just say that!"

"You'll save us, right?" Tori and Tara chorused. I nodded.

"Of course!" I said. "I mean we do have the best army and leaders in the world, but…" my voice trailed off.

"What happened, Katie?" Dad asked. He seemed concerned.

"I got a call from Chiron a week ago and… Percy's missing," I said quietly. My dad looked crestfallen, but Layla just rolled her eyes.

"Wow, a guy is missing. So what are you dyslexics going to do?" she asked evilly. My hands clenched into fists.

"Don't call us that!" I growled. She sneered and taunted, "Dyslexic."

"Layla!" Carrie scolded, and Layla just shrugged.

"Whatever," she said. "She's got friends to talk to about it… Wait, they're all _dead_!"

I grabbed my dagger and stood up angry. Carrie gasped.

"Bruno, how could you let her do that?" she yelled.

"Katie!" he scolded. I handed him the knife, but I stormed out of the room. The flowers on the table had wilted.

"Good riddance," Layla said as she tried to stand up, but she wouldn't budge. She looked down and realized that she was being held to the chair by vines. "_KATIE_!"

I smiled as I closed the porch door with my backpack and jacket with me. I put my bag on the swing and put my jacket on. Snow fell lightly on me as I ran to the mailbox. When I got there, there were three letters in there. Two were bills, but there was one addressed to me… From Camp Half-Blood!

I tore the envelope open and read the letter:

_Dear Katie Gardner,_

_Thank you agreeing to house a couple of campers for a new project we are trying here at camp. The four campers are packed and ready to go. We should arrive there very soon._

_Have a great break,_

_Chiron, Activities Director_

"Wow," I muttered, "Was that vague or what?" Then I thought for a second. "Wait what's up with the housing thing? I didn't agree to house!"

I arrived at the porch to see my dad open the door.

"Hey, Katie, you okay, darlin'," he said. I nodded and handed him his bills. "Hey, Dad, what's this about housing people from camp?"

His eyes widened, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Housing camp members! Did you say yes without telling me! What if I get Clarisse, or Drew, or worse," I paused dramatically and leaned in and hissed, "the Stolls!"

"Honey, it ain't going to be bad," he said and put a hand on my shoulders. "You're going to have fun this break. I can't wait for Christmas."

"Me either!" I said sarcastically. He didn't see it though.

"Great," he said as the bus pulled up. "Have fun at school and don't worry."

I nodded and headed with my siblings to the bus. As I got on it I sat in my same old seat and thought about his words.

_Don't worry, yeah right! Now I'm just going to worry!_

**Good? R&R.**

**~bewilder22**


	2. The Somewhat Lucky Mr Green

**Alright! I have good reviews so far! Whoo- hoo! My aunt will be so proud. She's into books.**

**2**

From the very beginning, school was a drag. I mean it always is, but this day especially.

Sitting down in a wooden chair all day was not what I wanted to do. I wish I could switch places with an Athena camper right now. They endure this torture while I'm at the strawberry fields caring for the nature. My siblings and I were laughing and doing something we loved about before Percy was even known about. It all seemed forever ago, but it still warmed my heart.

I smiled at the memory, and of course it wasn't unnoticed my best friend in all of Durant and Oklahoma, Stella Dijole.

She smiled at me with her killer grin of pearly whites. Her crimped fiery red hair was in a ponytail and her gold eyes dazzled. I always wondered if she was a Titan in disguise because of her eyes, but if she wasn't mortal she would be a daughter of Apollo. That girl could sing! ... And play the guitar, the flute, trombone, well, you get the idea.

"What are you smiling about this time?" she whispered.

"My cabin mates from camp, which is the place where I wish was right now," I said truthfully. Not the total truth though because we can't risk it.

She nodded and replied, "I wish I was at your camp too. You should take me next year. It sounds fun."

I nodded sickly and said uneasily, "I'll see what I can do…"

"So when do you think the bell will ring?" she asked. It was seventh period so everybody was on edge waiting for the retarded bell to ring, and I, being ADHD, was about to _explode. _I looked at my watch.

"Three minutes," I said gratefully. Turning to her, I said, "Are you riding the bus today?"

She scoffed, and Mr. Green, our history and economics teacher _shh_-ed us and continued closing the drawers of his desk and locking them. Like anyone would steal papers from a teacher's desk in the middle of the winter break. That's exactly what I would do! Not.

Anyways, Stella blushed and replied even quieter, "Well, duh! I'm not gonna' let my best friend ride three miles home without me for the last time is about six weeks! Has your brain turned to mush?"

Right in mid-eye roll, the bell rang, and everyone leapt up in joy and ran outside to the busses and cars. Stella and I followed suit clambering onto the bus. We took a seat near the middle of the bus and sat down our faces flushed from the cold. We always underdressed by layers in the winter.

On the ride home, we talked about plans and festivities. Stella was a Jewish girl so every year we did our little Hanukah/Christmas thing. It was really fun to learn all about the religions if you ask me.

Finally, Stella couldn't take it anymore and I could tell so I asked, "Hey do you want to come over?"

She brightened, "I'll call my mom."

As she was on the phone, I made a silent prayer to the gods.

_Please don't let it attract monsters, ohpleaseohpleaseohplease! _I prayed. She hung up and I exhaled.

"What was that?" she asked. I looked at her puzzled.

"What's what?" I asked really confused. She mimicked my breathing, "That! Every time I call on my phone you are so rigid."

Think fast, Katie. Think fast. "Uh, I just… I have a total fear of hackers and tracking devices. It just kills me."

She nodded a little scared, "Remember if there's anything you need to tell me about, you can."

I nodded, "Okay, I will. Who'd thought you'd be the smart one?"

She gasped dramatically, "How could they not think that?" I laughed, and almost completely forgot about our visitors. About a minute later, we arrived at my house.

We practically ran out of the bus, quickly thanking Ms. Shirley for the ride for courtesy of course, and down the long driveway into the house.

I looked around, no loud crashes, broken furniture, and it was quiet. It seems no demigods had been here recently. I stowed our stuff in the mud room and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna' have some hot chocolate if it's okay," she said but had already gotten the mix.

"Make me one, please!" I called from the pantry. I grabbed some marshmallows and cookies. I poured them all onto a plate and we headed into the sunroom. Lounging on the sofa, we watched some movies, had some laughs, and snacked hungrily. Before we knew it, my family was back from their school.

My steps went to Pinedale Preparatory which was a good 30 minutes away from our school. They walked in wearing their formal suits and perfect hair, they could be anime characters. You know, without all of the Japanese-ness.

"Well, if it isn't dyslexic and sidekick. Get out," Layla said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Gladly," I sneered. "C'mon, Stella. Let's go outside away from these prep-school Barbies."

We walked out to the porch, but Stella didn't go down gladly. She gave the nasty Kindergarten "stick your tongue out" ninja move, and I snickered behind Layla's back.

We sat down on the porch swing and looked out onto the farm. You could see our crops, barn, garage, and garden…everything from here. Well, except for the land behind the house.

"I don't see how you can stand her," Stella said. "She's so… Ugh!"

"Trust me," I said. "She's the least of my worries. I can control her though." I thought of the vines.

"Oh, um, blackmail, gossip, you know, the works," I covered as I mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh, well. One day you're going to have to give me some of that-" She was cut off by her mom's car horn in the distance.  
"Oh," she waved to her mom and disappeared into the house to gather her stuff. She came out with her bag and a huge jacket. I walked with her down the driveway to her car.

"See ya'," I said. She replied, "Have fun!" I waved goodbye as they drove away.

Right as I was about to go back, I saw the headlights of a charter bus coming toward me, and finally it stopped in front of my house.

I started as the door opened and I saw Argus driving. I swallowed hard. The campers were here, but that all went into the back of my mind when I saw Chiron being lowered onto the driveway in his wheelchair.

"Chiron!" I cried I attacked him in a hug. He smiled.

"Hello, child. You seem very fit. No attacks I presume?" he asked. I nodded.

"So, what's up with this whole 'take campers in thing?" My dad went behind my back," I said.

"Ah, we have gotten complaints by campers that they would like to see the world more, and we just cannot allow many demigods on quests. So, we came up with the idea to let them join with allowing campers that have lived in the world a lot. Only for a while, and if possible, a long time. All of it depends on the attacks and cooperation," he explained.

"Makes sense," I said. I took a deep breath. "So, who are my recruits?"

He leaned over his shoulder and nodded to Argus and beckoned for the campers to come out. The beginning of the four was Adidas Step, Daughter of Nike.

"Crikey, it's cold!" she said. "It doesn't get like this in Darwin. Thanks, Katie, for the housing."

"Hey, Adidas." I said. I was somewhat friends with her. We never really hung out, but we were on good terms.

The next person that arrived was another mutual person. This one was going to make my life a lot funnier.

"Hey, Shawty," I said. Rachel-Ryan Regan was a Daughter of Thalia, muse of comedy. That's right; there is never a dull moment around her. Her name even said it nobody called her Rachel-Ryan. It was too long, so instead we called her Shawty. Her dad does standup comedy, emphasis on "standup" so the height thing caught on. Then, she found this monologue on gangsters and she went from Shorty to Shawty. It just evolved.

Finally, the last two came out in a pair, and when I saw them I thought one thing.

_Mr. Green, Thank the gods you locked up your desk!_

**Ha, ha! In your face! I put in a cliffy and two OC's! Yes, Adidas is from two others.**


	3. Good Luck Katie

**Yeah! Good reviews are making me so happy. Especially the one about being like a professional! I am literally doing my own little happy dance! Anyways, everybody basically knows who the next two are. It's like "Ah, no-brainer!"**

**3**

My mouth was still opening and closing as the bus sped away. I cannot believe my luck can even be this bad.

"Hey, Gardner," Travis said. "You think Chiron ditched us?"

I turned toward him and the others and asked, "T-think?"

Adidas rolled her eyes and said, "Look I don't really want to be with them either, but sadly, we have no choice."

"You're just mad that your boyfriend isn't with you," Shawty argued. Adidas opened her mouth to deny it, but she shook her head. "Yeah you're right…"

I leaned into Shawty, "They're still together?"

She nodded, "I never thought Iron Man would end up with Mia Hamm."

"Even though you compared me to a very notable athlete, I am very offended," she scoffed. Connor finally sighed exasperated.

"Gods, you can eat ice c-cream and stare at Leo's picture l-later! Let's just g-get inside!" he shivered. I looked concerned.

"Oh are you guys cold?" I asked with fake concern. Travis nodded and said, "You bet."

"Oh, well," I said and returned to hate, "you two can sleep out here tonight then!"

"Now, Gardner…" Travis scolded, but Katie's dad car came to the opening of the driveway. He smiled and rolled down the window.

"I take it these are the recruits?" he asked. I nodded thinking about what my dad would think of them. Right now they were covered with ski jackets and gloves and hats so it might be hard. "I'll park this in the garage," he said. "Will you just take them inside already?"

"Please!" Connor yelled. I scoffed, "Fine…"

I headed away with them following me. It was all quiet until we got in and out of the mudroom, which was now cluttered with coats, hats, gloves, and scarves. We walked into the living room where Toria and Tara were playing with their PSP. They were still in their uniforms.

"Strangers!" Tara yelled; Tori screamed. Carrie ran out of the master and into the Living room to see what the matter was. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's the campers!" she said. "Tori, Tara, it's okay."

Shawty squatted down to their level, "Wazzup?"

They just sniffed and stared scared, which I don't get. I mean she dressed like a five-year-old anyway. Her hair was in frizzy pig-tail buns and her glasses were Harry Potter ones with red tape. She wore a "World's Best Centaur" shirt like Chiron had and skinny jeans under knee high neon green high-tops.

"I'm Rachel-Ryan, but you can call me Shawty," she said. "What are your names?"

Tara came out a bit, "Tara."

"Is that short for something like Terebithia or… Taralina," she said uncertainly. I palm slapped my forehead and laughed.

"Taralina? What kind of name is that?" I asked. She looked hurt.

"That's what I named my goldfish, and my dog was Mr. Flufferpuff. Plus I had a cat named Waffles." She said that serious, but then a second later she yelled, "Psyche!"

"Someone was born in the '90's," Adidas mumbled. Tori and Tara giggled.

Tori came out and said, "I'm Tori, short for Victoria, and that's Tara, short for Terrance."

"You have a dude's name?" Connor asked. I slapped his gut. He yelped in pain and surprise.

"Zip it idiot! It's not just a boy's name!" Shawty scolded. Tara perked, "It's not?"

"Psh, no; my dad told me that any name is for anybody. Look at me. He names me Rachel-_Ryan! _ There's a great life example." Tara and Tori laughed.

"Who's your father?" Carrie asked. Shawty looked at her, "Brian Regan."

"What? I saw him live at the Improv!" she yelped. Shawty nodded in acceptance, and Adidas looked at me.

"It that all of your family?" she asked, but my dad came in and said, "She wishes."

"Absolutely," Layla and the triplets said coming out of the shadows. I groaned.

"Why can't I have the power to make them disappear?" I asked the heavens. "_WHY_?"

"Why are they even here? We barely have enough room for even this dirt to be even in the room here?" Layla asked pointedly at me. I was about to make a snappy comeback, but Travis beat me to it.

"Now I know Connor isn't as good looking as me, but he's pretty cool. That is if you consider watching chick flicks cool," he said trying to keep a straight face. Connor slapped him.

"Dude, that supposed to be a secret," he hissed quietly to Travis then he turned to us. "I most definitely not watch chick flicks."

"It's okay," Adidas said fakely, "we believe you."

"Oh, I just can't wait till I see what Ian and Sofia say in episode twenty-seven!" Shawty squealed.

"I can't believe he cheated on her!" Connor yelled, but he paled as he heard Shawty howl in laughter.

"Alright, alright," Dad said. "How about we introduce ourselves before we get any further in this conversation?"

"Alright!" Connor said willing to change the subject.

"Um, well, this is Rachel-Ryan 'Shawty' Regan, daughter of Thalia, muse of comedy," she started looking at Shawty. She took a bow.

"Weirdo," Layla muttered. Shawty glared at her.

"I'm not a weirdo!" she defended. "You're just jealous that I am funny, cute, and come with my own background music!" To prove her point there was a drum montage like in comedy performances.

"Okay," Xian admitted, "_that _was cool!"

"Props accepted!"she replied.

I started up again with Adidas, "This is Adidas Step, daughter of Nike, Goddess of Victory."

"I can tell you like sports," my dad said.

"Do you get rugby in America?" she asked him. My family was stunned by her accent. Apparently, my family has never seen a girl in great shape with Australian accent that can also defeat monsters. Not that it is, like, common or anything.

"I can always check," he said. "Do you play football?"

"Do you mean 'Football' with the touchbacks and stuff, or 'football' as in goals and one point per score? I can play both," she replied. Dan looked surprised

"I'm really growing on you!" he said approvingly. I could tell he was satisfied with the results right now. Boy would he be disappointed in a minute.

"Finally," I said, "these are the Stolls. The shorter guy is Connor and the taller on is Travis, both sons of Hermes, god of thieves, travelers, and messengers."

"Oh," Layla said raising her eyebrows in surprise. I didn't like where this is going. She stepped next to Travis flirtatiously. "Hi. I'm Layla."

"Run for your petty life, Stoll," I said. "Run fast."

He gulped uncomfortably, "Uh, hey. Can you, um, back up just a tad?"

She giggled, "Of course." Ew! Creeper much?

"Oh-kay…," I said. "Well, this, guys, is my dad, Bruno."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Gardner!" Shawty said. He just nodded studying the Stolls.

"Err; this is my step-mom Carrie."

"Hello!" Carrie said.

I pointed to the triplets, "The Triplets—"

"-Xavier."

"-Xian."

"-Xander."

"Cool," Adidas said smiling. "Love the name game."

They boys were all over themselves to reply thanks to her. I rolled my eyes.

"… and you've all met Tori, Tara, and Layla," I ended.

They all waved, but Layla also winked. Aw, man. Just by the introductions, I could tell this would be very rough winter.

**Good eh? There's gonna be a love/hate triangle. Wahoo-Hoo! Also, my computadora is el fixido! **

**~bewilder22**


	4. Chapter One: Babysitting

**I'm back! Who missed me? I bet you all did! Okay, so I got a tablet for Christmas and I was like, hey, why not post a Tratie pic of deviantart? So I did and I would like y'all to see it. It is at my profile D-Zii.**

**4**

After, my family had introductions, the demigods and I went into the living room and sat down. Adidas was looking around and taking in the house.

"Nice place," she said still looking around.

"Thanks," I said. "I've always lived here."

"That's nice," Shawty said. "My family and I are always on the road when I'm not at camp. I get home, my neighbors send me off to wherever my dad got a gig that week."

"I know how you feel," Adidas said. "Dad's always on the run… literally."

"Ha!" Shawty laughed. "Nice one!"My mouth quirked at the corner in a little smile.

"So, what exactly is Chiron's reason behind this?" I asked. I loved the ol' guy, but sometimes I wish he wasn't so… vague! That's the word. It took him four years to finally tell Percy the truth.

"Well," Travis said. "Chiron feels that the camp is getting too large with the year rounders, go figure, and says that we all need to have a break from camp. So, he sent out the most capable year rounders to summer only campers, and I think he hopes that they can rub off on us."

"How?" I asked. That's right, Chiron lied to me. "What possibly do you all not know that we do?"

"Um, you go to school and learn, have phones and stuff, and not to mention freedom," Adidas said.

"I'm glad he just started this because I was not looking forward to school!" Shawty said. Connor laughed.

"No of us would last a day in school!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Connor," I said. "Preschool isn't too bad. Wait, are you really that age or do you just act like it?"

He smirked, "Ha, ha, very funny, Gardner."

Shawty snorted, "That's the best comeback you can think of? That's pathetic!"

"Hey, I'm on edge!" he said. "Monsters can still attack!"

"I highly doubt that monsters are going to attack you in this small town. Have luck finding a bowling alley," I challenged.

"So we have nothing to worry about?" Travis asked. I shrugged.

"Depends really; if you use powers, cell phones, or, you know, words then it is a possibility that we can be found. I have not been attacked yet. I assume robbers are the only problem really."

They all sighed in relief.

"Alright," I said finally. "Bring me up to date; my cabin okay?"

"Yeah," Adidas said. "Miranda has it all under control. The Hecate cabin counselor, Lou Ellen has a thing for her."

"Oh really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Shawty nodded.

"I think he's taken her nose one too many times for it not to be obvious!"

"Ha!" I laughed, but then I got serious. "I know I'm going to strike a nerve, but what's up with the Percy situation."

Everyone was silent. Yep, I struck a nerve.

"It's not good," Travis said. "We have sent out search parties, contacted all people possible, and even got some good leads, but it isn't pretty."

"What is it?" I asked concerned. Percy and I had been friends, and I knew him well enough to know that he was a very obtuse person, but he never crossed me as capable to get lost.

"Romans…," Connor mumbled. My eyes widened.

"R-Romans?" I squeaked. 'Well, this is great. So that's what Chiron meant about the switch. One Roman took Percy's spot and Percy's at the other camp?"

They all nodded. Adidas spoke up.

"Piper, Jason, and Leo all went to find out why, and it seems mother earth is rising."

"Well, my dad's business in gonna go way down now," I said grouchily. "Well, at least he's still alive."

"Yeah," Travis said. "It'd be horrible if-"

"-Katie?" I turned to see my dad.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Carrie and I will be leaving tonight for a dinner at the Murphy's," he said. My eyes widened. My dad was breaking the dinner tradition! Well, this was a first. "And I'm gonna need you to babysit."

"Whoah!" I looked at the others. They were blank. I pulled my dad aside. "You can't be serious. Leaving six kids in my hands?"

"You'll have Layla," he said, but noticed my expression. "Also, I'm pretty sure your friends can help."

"Yeah, this will be a blissful night!" I exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Great!" my dad said fakely buying it. "We leave at six."

He walked away smiling. I stared after him in shock, but returned to reality and went back to the living room.

"Hey, you know how you guys are to learn how to be normal?" I asked them. They nodded. "Well open your textbooks, because tonight you're going to learn to babysit."

**Oh, what happens next?**

**~bewilder22**


	5. OMG! It's Cam Gorder!

**Hey, I'm back. I need you guys to check out my Avengers series on FictionPress. I made it up myself and need feedback so I know if I need to change it if I ever want to get it published. Be honest! Anyways, I heard that there was a request of some romance…**

I rounded the corner and stared daggers at Xander. He found himself at a dead end on the third floor hallway. He turned and stared wide-eyed at me.

"Katie," he tried to reason. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, Alexander—!" I started, but he cut me off.

"—you know that's not my name!" he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just get in the bath—"

"—don't say tub… Dang it! I just did!" I made a grab for him, but he got away and I groaned as I started back after him. I ran into Travis running after Xian and we fell on the floor. I landed on top of him.

"Any luck?" he asked me out of breath. I shook my head. He laughed, "Even at thirteen I took showers."

"Doesn't seem like it," I joked.

"Making fun at me isn't going to get them clean," he said. I turned and saw Adidas with Xavier and Xian tied together. I looked aghast.

"Havin' fun?" she asked. I blushed as I got up.

"How did you…?" My voice trailed off.

"I run track and all that stuff; two down, one to go. Shawty got the twins in the tub, and… I see you Xander!" she ran after him. I sighed as I remembered when the ordeal had first started.

"_Alright, all kids need a bath, especially the triplets, and Tori and Tara need to be in bed by eight. The can watch some TV or play PSP, but they have to get settled down. There are frozen spaghetti's in the freezer and—" he started, but I cut him off._

"—_Dad, I've babysat before. I know what to do!" I said fixing his tie. "Loosen up. It's just the Murphy's, not the President!"_

_He gave a small laugh and kissed the top of my head, "Just be careful with everyone."_

"_You're going into the world. I'm not! You need the luck," I teased playfully. He smiled and stepped with Carrie out the door. She blew me a small kiss and turned away smiling. I waved goodbye and closed the door._

Now this was going exactly as I told him. I heard a scream from the hallway, and I turned to see Adidas dragging Xander towards his brothers. He clawed at the ground furiously.

"Aw man," Xian complained. "I can't believe we all got beat by a girl."

"But a hot one at that!" Xavier said. Adidas leaned down to meet him eye to eye.

"Whichever one you are," she started.

"Xavier," he interrupted. She scowled.

"Anyways, Xavier, I have a boyfriend." He looked crestfallen.

"Alright!" I piped. "Now we shove 'em into the bathroom as soon as Shawty finishes with the twins. One cue, all thee came out laughing hard.

"What happened?" Travis asked. Shawty just smiled.

"Inside joke. I'll get them into the bed, Katie," she said. As she walked by, she whispered, "I believe I get an 'A' in parenting."

"Good job," I whispered back. When they walked into Tori and Tara's room on the second floor, I started to drag Xavier and Xian into the bathroom. Adidas followed with Xander. She held his ankles on her shoulders and his shoulders were dragging on the ground.

"Ow!" he muttered and he was dragged. We dumped them into the huge bathroom.

"Now, clean away!" I said tossing them soap. "Ta-ta!"

I closed the door with them yelling and scrambling to get out of their ropes. I shook my head happily.

"So what now?" Travis asked me. I was about to respond nothing when Connor walked up.

"Hey, do you have another brother you didn't tell us about?" he asked. I stared at him blankly.

"No, why?" I asked urgently.

"'Cause Layla's talking with some dude in the living room, but now that I think about it, they don't act siblingly." I brushed past him and peered down the stairs, and sure enough, there was Layla with… Oh my gosh! I think it was Cam Gorder, the most popular guy at their school, or so I hear.

Layla and Cam were sitting all lovey-dovey on the couch. I got up and ran to my room, grabbed my camera, and went back to the second story landing. Good thing the couch faced away from the stairs.

Quietly, I flipped open the screen and pressed record. The others crowded around me quietly watching.

"Who's that?" Connor asked. I shushed him.

"Cam Gorder, now zip it!" I said. We all listened intently.

"Please stop the movie! It's very scary!" Layla said.

"Does this help?" Cam said as he put an arm around her. I faked a barf.

"Idiot," Travis muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that does!" Layla said. My stomach churned. Shawty came up and started to watch.

"Idiot for falling for it," I said right as they leaned in. I got an idea. "Yo, Travis, hold this." I gave him the camera. "You guys are gonna love this."

I stood up and started singing to "Disco Inferno." I tromped down the stairs.

"Ugh! Katie, knock it off!" she exclaimed. I stopped singing and looked innocent.

"What am I doing…Oh my goodness?" I exclaimed. "Who do we have here?"

"Uh, Cam, Cam Gorder," he replied. I smiled and sat upside down next to him on the couch.

"Why, Layla, this is the guy you've been talking about. Why isn't he handsome!" I said to her, but then I switched to Cam. "So, Cam, did you know she talks about you incessantly? I mean it's 'Cam this' and 'Cam that!'"

"No it's not," Layla said sweetly to him then glared daggers at me. "Why don't you upstairs, Katie!"

"Don't even get me started," I started ignoring her, "on the way she talks about Ben Brian! It's…whoa, but her obsession with Zac Effron!"

"Katie," she was on her feet yelling now. "Shut up!"

"So, whatcha' watching; is that 'Clash of the Titans'? Lame!" I said snatching up some popcorn. "Seriously, Perseus is not a son of Zeus. Everyone knows he's a son of Poseidon!" I shook my head.

Cam cleared his throat, "Why don't I leave?"

"No!" Layla said. "Don't go!"

"Yeah," I said with a mouthful of popcorn. "It's almost at the best part of the whole movie!"

He just grabbed his jacket and picked up his keys.

"See you in school," he said as he walked out the door.

"Call me!" I yelled excitedly. I laughed as I heard the engine. Layla looked furious.

"What was that for?" she screamed. "I liked him!"

"And so does everyone in your school I presume," I said. She was a silent. "I mean, 'Does this help?'" I mimicked horribly putting my arm on her shoulders. She scooted away.

"he's the coolest guy in school and you make me look retarded in front of him. You can't even get a guy! Look at you!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I pouted and looking at my clothes. I was wearing boot cut jeans with a black tank. Over my shoulder was a green shirt cut to where my left shoulder was showing.

"And your hair?" she said shivering.

"It's a ponytail," I said pointedly.

"You're missing the point!" she yelled. I was about to reply when Connor asked, "Hey, Katie, when do we stop the camera?"

Layla looked at me anger in her eyes. I smiled apologetically.

"Camera?" she snarled. I shrugged. "You're going to die, Gardner!"

I jumped and ran screaming, "Bring it on, Moriarty!"

**Ah, I love good humiliation.**


	6. Around the Island and Through the House

**Hey, guys I'm back. Glad y'all liked the last chapter. It did bring a smile to my face while I was writing it. Okay thanks to all of you who voted and these three were the top rated. So PM me and lets narrow it down!**

**Xander and Gwendolyn- Xandolyn **

**David and Reyna- Ravid or Dayna **

**Ami and James- Jami or Ames**

**6**

Let me give you the layout of the house.

It's a huge three story square with a spiral staircase in the center. No walls separate any rooms downstairs so Layla chased me around in a huge circle. She chased me into the kitchen and stopped I was on one side of the island, she on the other.

"Katie," she said breathlessly, "please stop."

"See," I said not even sweating. "This is what happens when you take PE!"

"I'm not going to change with a bunch of nasty girls like you!" I narrowed my eyes. Everyone was watching on the stairs.

"Uh-oh!" Xian sang.

"Katie's gotten mad!" Xander chorused terribly off pitch.

Layla flushed, "Uh…" Then she ran. I followed suit.

"Get back here, Moriarty!"

"No!" Layla screamed. Xavier sighed.

"Not again!" he groaned.

"Is it always like this?" Adidas asked. Xander nodded.

"Just be glad it's not dinner!" Xian laughed.

"Oh, dude that was—"

"— awesome, and the—"

"—man he was creepy, did you see—"

"— Guys!" Shawty exclaimed. They silenced. "I don't even know what you guys are talking about, I don't wanna' know either, but shut up!"

They stared at her for about five seconds before continuing their conversation.

"Hey wait a minute!" everybody got quiet. "What do you guys hear?"

Connor listened before answering: "Nut'in' that I am aware of!"

"Exactly…"

"Where are Katie and Layla?" There was neighing from the barn. Everybody rushed outside and down the grassy rut to the barn. They found me staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know how you got up there, but sure as heck ain't getting down without hurting yourself!" I hollered.

"That's what you think, Butt!" she replied timidly.

"Don't talk down to Katie!" Shawty said and burst out laughing. "Geddit? She's up there and Katie down here!" Connor started to laugh too. The joke wasn't all that funny, but something made laugh along as well.

"Layla, you can't stay up there forever!" I yelled catching my breath.

"You're not going to run after me?" she asked histantly. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she could be so paranoid.

"I'm not! I was never angry to start with! I just wanted to see you run in terror!"

"Fine, I'll get down!" She started her descent. It was a slow process, but finally she made it down.

"Wow, personal best, Sis!" Xander said. Xian gave her a high-five.

"Whatever, I'm going to go back to the house and talk to Chelsea, so nobody bother me!" she exclaimed. I gave her a "thumbs up".

The triplets left and only we demigods were left.

"What now?" asked Travis. I thought for a second and they groaned.

"Man, it's my night for dishes… hey can you—"

"—No!" they all chorused. I sighed.

"Fine." I trudged back to the house to fix the stinking dishes. I really hated it. My siblings may be snooty, but they eat worse than the Ares cabin… No offense to them or anything.

On by one I picked up the plates and bowls, rinsed them, and stuck 'em in the dishwasher. Good thing it was grilled cheese and soup night. Not so hard like Bar-B-Que night. Man that was messy!

Finally, I walked upstairs and stood next to the far wall. When nobody was around I steeped in through the secret door and climbed the stairs to the secret landing. It was a little area at the top of the house with seat and a great view of the world hidden by a small fence like rail.

I sighed as the wind rushed through my hair and made me smile. This was my very favorite spot to be myself. It had a great view. You could see the neighboring farms and the outline of distant cities. No noise but the rustle of crops and trees. It was bliss.

I could've stayed there forever, but I heard a noise that surprised. I turned to see the knowing smile of a boy.

Travis Stoll

**Yay! PM!**


	7. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Hola! Okay so I moved my other two stories to my new big drabble-y one so check it out! It's got some cool stuff on it! Even though it says complete, you can still look out for it. Also for German day me and three others wrote a children's book! It won first! **

**7**

I stared at Stoll waiting for him to say something, but he just stared right at me. My eyes locked one and neither of us pulled apart.

After about a minute, he cleared his throat and I looked away.

"So," he said. "Nice view."

"Yeah," I said nervously. "What are you doing up here? Not even my siblings know about this."

"I saw you come up," he replied simply. I raised my eyebrows.

"So, you were spying on me?" I asked. He turned beat red.

"No! I just heard someone walk by and I looked out my door and saw you go through the wall!" he covered hastily. I laughed.

"Okay…" I looked across the horizon. He sat next to me.

"So, why do you hate your step-family so much?" he asked looking at me. I didn't meet his gaze.

"I don't hate them, I just… I don't know."

"How did you guys meet?"

I sighed, "It was two days before camp three years ago. We were in the Oklahoma City Airport when I accidentally bumped into Layla. She told me to watch it, and when I told her how sorry I was she just told me I better be. We got into this fight so big that the security guards had to pry us apart.

"My dad ran onto the scene and so did Carrie and the other five showed up. My dad made sure I was okay before turning to Carrie to apologize. They got all starry-eyed with each other. I've never seen him with that look on his face except for when he looks at pictures of my mom." She smiled. "I knew that something was going to happen.

"Apparently, they had spent a lot of time over the summer because I got a call from my dad at the end, about two days before, of camp saying he was engaged. He told me to the lady at the airport and I immediately told him no. I said he was going too fast, but said she was the one. I told him I wasn't going to come back from camp if he did, but I ended up going home. It was never the same again."

I looked at my lap. I never talked to anyone about this kind of stuff. I was always embarrassed, but I thought I could trust Travis. Even after what had happened between us, I felt I could.

"That's awful. I remember when you stayed that extra month. You seemed miserable," Travis consoled. The corner of my mouth quirked up in a half-smile.

"So, how about your family?" I asked. He had a sudden interest in his lap.

"Uh, my mom was an abusive drug addict after my dad left and she hated us. I was glad to leave. I don't think Connor and I could last another week there. I haven't heard from her since I was thirteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I was surprised at how truthful I was. He shook his head.

"Don't be. I actually wished she was in the fields of punishment right now." He smiled at the thought.

"That's a bit drastic don't you think?" I asked nervously. He just lifted up his shirt revealing a long gash that went from his underarm to his hipbone. I gasped and touched it tentatively. Before I could ask, he said: "Knife cut. I got it protecting Connor when I was thirteen. We ran away the next day."

He pulled his shirt back down. I looked in his eyes. They held only ne emotion: pain.

"I'm so sorry," I said. Total disbelief came over me. How could a guy so carefree have gone through so much pain? It beats me.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I stood up and so did he.

"Everything; for yelling at you every second of the day. For always making you look like a fool in public. Especially after all the pain you've been through." I was on the brink of tears now. I have absolutely no idea why, but I was.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. I wrapped mine around his torso as his chin rested on my head. It felt very nice, but awkward. After about a minute of silence he said: "I never thought this day would come."

"Me either," I said.

"Katie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You know when you said you said you hated me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Do you still?" At this I looked at him. His face was placid and expressionless, but his eyes told a different story. They were hopeful.

"I don't know, Travis. I don't know." He was still, but after a second his lips were pressed to mine.

It came out of nowhere. I wasn't prepared for this alternative at all. I was peeling the grape with my supposively arch enemy. This wasn't exactly the first thing on my "to do" list, but I gave into it.

My hands went into his curly locks. One of his arms was around my lower back and his other hand cupped my chin lifting it up as he leaned down. We broke apart time and time again for oxygen, but we always came back in.

I can't describe the feeling this gave me. I felt I could do anything, see the tiniest things, and even hear people talking in Tokyo. I loved it so much I forgot I was making out with Stoll. He was good! It sucked me into a mind of emptiness and bliss.

I was knocked out of that world by my parents coming into the house.

I pulled away from Travis gently, but surprised. I wanted so badly for more, but I knew that it had to end. We stared at head other, lips slightly parted breathing heavily.

Finally, I looked down and walked over to the beard in the floor that leads to the stairs. I silently climbed down and into my room. I locked my door and slid to the floor uncertain of what just happened. I jumped when the realization dawned on me.

Travis Stoll was my first kiss.

… **Need I say more? I loved this chapter and my ideas to come. Nobody has really elaborated on the Stolls past I noticed. Interesting, huh? Anyways, for the person who recommended a name change… No! I did that on purpose. No offense, but I don't care if it doesn't make sense. It's stupid and that's what I aimed for. I am truly offended at the fact that you assume my life has been misleading because of the fact that I am form AMERICA! I find that utterly ridiculous. True the Twilight saga did get it wrong, but I don't give a hoot about them! (No offense to Stephanie Meyer or any Twilight fans, it's just not my favorite. Meyer is a genius, but what teenager says irrevocably?) I will not change it, !**

**Oh the name poll… David and Reyna won, but I am putting Gwendolyn and Xander to a use…**

**Check out my friend's story. Her name is Agent Alexandry.**


	8. The Popcorn of Unthinkable Things

**Guten Tag! I'm back. So I saw "I am Number Four" yesterday and totally loved it. Who cares if the information was wrong? Alex Pettyfer is hot!**

**8**

I shoved my shovel into the dirt around my flower bed.

Over and over I kept trying to shake out the memories of last night, but they just come back to haunt me. I think of the feeling of his lips, the softness of his hair, the intensity in his eyes…

_What does Stoll want from me? _I groaned to myself. Then, I groaned outwardly too and fell sideways onto the dead grass. I stayed that way, and I heard footsteps.

"Katie?" a voice asked. I didn't move. "Are you dead or just playing a trick on me?"

"No, Shawty," I said. "It's complicated."

She sat cross-legged next to me, and didn't bombard me with questions. She just sat and listened to the world around us.

"It's quite peaceful out here. The birds chirping, the wind blowing," she took a deep breath and made a face, "and let us not forget the smell of cow manure!"

I smiled, "You get used to it after a while." She laughed.

"I hope so!" She stares at me. "What's wrong. Do you need to talk about something…" I didn't answer. "Can I talk to you about something?"

I sit up, "What?" She bit her lip and looked at her lap. "Guy trouble…"

I smile, "Sorry to break it to you, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not skilled in that department."

"Yeah… You're relationship with Castor didn't end well." I choked up at that. Castor was the sweetest boy I had ever met. We had dated until he died at the battle. He was defending my back when he fell.

"It's okay," Shawty consoled. "I know it was hard for you, but it was for the better. I think he wasn't even meant for you. I'm no child of Aphrodite to know that." She smiled evilly like she knew something I didn't.

"What are you saying…?" I was nervous. She just flipped her hand.

"Oh, it's pish-posh, but the main thing is that I need help," she pleaded. I was hesitant.

"I dunno. I'm not good with style. You should ask my friend Stella. She's into it more than I am. Or just ask Layla."

"No! I just need someone to teach me to be pure and whole and actually worth to look at! I don't want people to laugh at me."

"Don't you want that?"

"No they laugh at my jokes. Not my looks."

"Well what do you want to aim for?"

"The natural look, like it's me and no one else. Like you do, but I'm gonna rock my own essence. Hilarity; not... earth." She said as if she had another word in mind but wanted to be nice.

"I see." I wasn't sure to be offended or not.

"So, you'll do it?" she squealed. I was shocked at her excitement.

"I-I guess," I sighed. She threw her arms around me and screamed: "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

_What have I gotten myself into? _I mentally asked.

…..

Okay, I'm not a child of Aphrodite, but I am pretty sure I did an _excellent _job with Shawty. Her brown hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she wore regular dark wash jeans. She was wearing a deep purple shirt that read: "HAHA. Wait. What?"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Katie! It's great!" she squealed as she hugged me. Dang, was she a hugger?

"So," asked pealing her away from me. "Who's the guy? Malcolm… Will… Pollux…?"

She blushed, "Um, Connor…"

I stared at her. It was no surprise. Shawty and Connor had been best friends ever since she broke his winning streak in that cup game and when they had a competition to see who could tell the best scary story at campfire, but they both got sidetracked and started to compare stories and doing that "never-finishing-the-sentence" this that left us all confused. Even with all of that, I never thought that they would be a couple, but then again. I never thought I would see Shawty so… so… herself?

"Oh, well. Good luck," I said lamely. She put her hands on her hip.

"That's all you're going to say to me?" she asked incredulously. "You have no better words than 'Good luck.'" Wow, her impersonation was spot on. My eyes widened.

"I told you I'm not good in the whole 'relationship' thing. Need I remind you that I have had only two boyfriends?"

"Yeah, I know," she said. "Everyone does!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever. IM a Aphrodite camper or something like that. I bet they have tons more advice to give you than I do."

"Now, Katie. Do I need to help you now?" she asked like I was a three year old. I looked taken aback.

"No, I don't! Now you better scoot or else I will shove you down the stairs!" I exclaimed. She held up her hands defensively.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop,' she said trying not to laugh. She opened her mouth to say more, but she was cut off by a crash downstairs. She cast me a queer glance before I tore downstairs.

What I saw made me stop in my tracks. Layla had Travis pushed up the island and was kissing him. I looked at Shawty and we both had the same thought.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed. Layla whirled around gave me an arrogant smile.

"That's how it is done," she said before strutting out of the room. I just stared into space trying to figure out what's going on. Before I could say anything, Connor came in and saved me by saying: "Awkward silence!"

"What's going on?" Adidas said entering.

"That's what I was going to ask," I replied.

"Travis?" Shawty asked. "Care to explain?"

"No…," he said quietly. "I'd rather not say anything. I need to wash my mouth out." he gagged and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, uh, Katie," Adidas whispered. "Who's that next to you?"

"Shawty," I said as if it was obvious. Shawty waved.

"Hola!" she said. Connor stared openmouthed.

"Shawty? That's you in there?" he asked. Shawty smiled showing her pearly whites. "You look so… different."

"Like, good different or 'O-M-Gosh-what-the-heck!' kind of different?" she asked. He still stared at her. I picked up some popcorn that was lying on the counter and started to eat it. Mmm… too much salt.

"Like different… nice. It looks good," he said and Shawty looked happy. Travis walked back into the room. When he caught site of me eating the popcorn and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, Katie?" he asked. I set down the popcorn ready for what was to happen.

"Oh, no," I said as my legs went numb and I fell over.

… **no comment.**


	9. We Had the Talk

**Okay sorry it took a really long time. I had another one written out, but I scrapped it. I might use it later on, but this fits more with the time scene.**

**9**

I woke up to my little sister Tara poking my face.

"I can't believe you killed Katie!" Tory yelled.

"Whoa!" a voice said. It was Travis. "It was just lying on the table when she ate it!"

"Popcorn is Katie's favorite snack," Xander said as if it was obvious.

"Besides, she's not dead; just out. She should be awake by now," his voice trailed off. My eyes weren't open, but I knew that his were lying on me.

"She better wake up!" Tara pouted.

"Katie?" I heard my dad ask. His voice was deep and quiet. The way it always was when he was nervous.

In response I groaned keeping my eyes closed: "Don't kill him." I managed to say that with a lot of effort. "That's my job."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw the faces of my family and friends; everyone… except Layla. My family looked relieved and my other friends were casting me pathetic looks. They were humorous, but still getting the message "Katie…" out loud and clear.

"Glad to see you care so much," Travis scoffed. Adidas stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"How do you feel?" Carrie asked sympathetically. I tried for a grin.

"Like I've held the sky and burned in lava at the same time." I glared at Stoll. "You can't go five minutes without pranking someone can you?"

"Nope," he said simply. I rolled my eyes. "But it wasn't meant for you. I've been trying to say that all day."

"Well, I wouldn't know!" I looked out the window to see darkness. "I've been out the whole day!"

"Apparently!" Shawty said. I rolled my eyes as much as I could.

"Dad, get me some Ambrosia from the cabinet," I said sleepily. He walked over and opened the cupboard. I broke a piece when he came back. "So, what's happened," I said through a mouthful of the lemon-y looking squares. I suddenly felt better.

"Connor did a face plant into a pile of poop!" Adidas exclaimed. "It was quite a show!"

"I got pictures!" Shawty exclaimed flipping through her iTouch. I laughed at all of them.

Connor frowned, "You better sleep with one eye open tonight." Adidas stuck out her tongue.

"Whoa you gonna post them on Facebook or twitter?" Xander whispered to Shawty.

"Twitbook? Facer?" she asked confused. Xian looked like he had some Five Hour Energies.

"Oh, you guys have got to check this out!" he exclaimed. Shawty, Xander, Xavier, and Adidas followed and so did Connor, but he wasn't as excited.

"No… no don't give her any ideas!" he screamed running after them. Travis laughed and followed them.

"Do it!" he said. I rolled my eyes. I was left alone with Carrie and my dad.

"What a lively bunch," Carrie said. I chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it," I said. She flipped her hand.

"Oh, I never know the half of this demigod stuff," she said.

"You'd be better off not knowing it," Dad muttered. I playfully pushed him.

"Hey, I'm alive. It's all good," I said.

"I'm not talking about dying, but that is important," he said. I didn't quite get what he was saying. Carrie understood.

"Bruno, could I have a moment with Katie?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, sure, take all the time you need," he said standing up. I heard him mutter "women" as he walked off.

"What's up with him?" I asked. Carrie flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"Oh, he is just being his overprotective self."

"How?" I asked.

"Camp," she said. "We talked about it last night on the way home."

"What do you mean? He doesn't like sending me away?"

"No, I mean… he does not like you not being here, but he's worried about what's going on around camp with you."

"Me?" I asked. "What about me?"

"Not you. You and something else." I was silent. She sighed and hissed, "Boys!"

"Why would he be nervous about me and boys?"

"You have to admit, Katie, you are very beautiful plus you have some smarts, and what guy doesn't like a girl who can kick someone's butt?"

"The guy who gets his butt kicked by the girl?" I asked smiling. Carrie laughed.

"Yes, that wouldn't be good. But he's worried about what goes n between people at camp in relationships."

"No guy at camp likes me don't worry. They all chase after the Aphrodite girls."

"Well, the Connor boy seems to have eyes for that Rachel girl, and Travis…," her voice wandered off.

"Layla seems to like him," I said. Carrie sighed

"Layla seems to like a lot of people, I'm afraid," Carrie said. "I'm trying to break through on that."

"But what about Travis?" I asked.

"He seems to fancy you," Carry said.

"Stoll?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, right."

"He pranks you, he stares at you, he smiles whenever you're around especially when he found out he was going to your house."

"How do you know that?"

"A hunch," she said. I stared at her. "Okay, Adidas told me."

I laughed, "But what does this have to do with Dad?"

"He's not dumb, your father. I think he saw the boy's true emotions better than I did. After all, he was a boy once."

"But…," my voice trailed off as Travis ran inot the room.

"This is awesome!" he cried.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carrie said sneakily leaving me alone with my so called sworn enemy.

**Okay, I'm done and it's spring break! The joy! Whoop whoop!**


	10. He's Killing Me

**I am so sorry about not updating sooner. My computer crashed epically. We had to send it off to get fixed, and here I am about three weeks later with a new hard-drive and no files! It was like *snap* poof! Now I have to remember everything. Luckily, I skim through nameless ideas during the night so it might not be that bad… she hoped. Anyways, I will get back up and running soon.**

**10**

I gaped as Carrie walked out of the room.

_She just talked to me about my dad being nervous around the Stolls and she obligatory left me with one, _I thought. _Who _does _that?_

Travis did not seem to see that small insignificant sneaky tone in Carrie's voice by the way he plopped down next to me and started rifling through his newly created Facebook page on a vaguely familiar iPod.

"Okay, so this is magical device called," he paused for dramatic effect, "Facebook. You can become friends from people online and talk to them but not talk to them… Like phones but with letters!"

He seemed to giddy about this. He was... almost too giddy. I had to do something about it.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I have one too. Lots of people have Facebooks! Haven't you seen the movie about it?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Right," I said. "You've never been out of camp." He opened his mouth to say something, but I saw it coming: "The Titan War doesn't count."

He clamped his mouth shut, but opened it just as quickly, "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine today!"

I stood up and started to walk into the kitchen as I said, "You want a ray of sunshine? Go see your buddy, Will."

"Can't!" he sighed. "He's staying with the Slovaks. I think he's rather happy with that."

"What, he likes Sophia?" I asked incredulously, but not surprised. Sophia was Athena-smart neat freak, but she was also the kind of girl to have a hilariously bad dance montage with. So… not me, and yet, Will and I dated. I just don't get my life.

I pulled out a gallon of sweet tea and pour some into a cup. I sighed and put my head into my hands.

"Something wrong?" Travis asked. I scowled at him.

"Why do you care?" I retorted not-so-friendly. He did his signature smirk, and despite myself, my heart pounded.

"Katie, dear, what is that mortal saying that has to do with friends and enemies?" he asked.

"'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you'?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer," he said confused.

"Then why did you ask me for it when you already knew it?" I asked irritably. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Katie, for being out in the world more than I have, you sure are dumb!"

"I am not dumb!" I exclaimed, but my last report card didn't back it up. Luckily he didn't know where it was. I was about to gloat to his face to prove it when he pulled out a folded sheet of paper to me.

"I think this begs to differ," he said casually. I looked at the paper in my hand.

My report card.

I sighed and stuffed it into my jean pocket, "Well, whatever, I don't… Wait a minute. Why do you even have this?" Then it dawned on me. "You're stalking me!"

He sighed disappointed, "Now, Katie, what exactly is the definition of stalk?"

"Um, to follow, hunt, tail, shadow, track, and need I say more?" I said staggered. He rolled his eyes.

"Why would I ever stalk you?" he asked confused.

"Well, because I'm talented, athletic, resourceful, a good fighter, a good arguer—" I rambled.

"Well, aren't you full of yourself," Travis muttered cutting me off. "By saying that long list of 'never-was-never-will-bees,' that proves the point that you want me to stalk you."

I choked on air at the sound of this, "Why would I ever want that?"

"… Because you love me," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"Aw, c'mon, Gardner. We both know it's true."

"Are you talking about last night?"

"Maybe…"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, it didn't even happen." I lied.

"You sure?"

"I felt nothing." I lied again.

He peered at me as if reading my thoughts. I kept my poker face on not breaking eye contact, but that had its defaults. There was a tug in my gut an my heart was beating a thousand times a minute.

_Do not let Stoll get to you! Do not let Stoll get to you… _

He got to me.

"Now," I said to get out of this uneasy feeling inside of me, "if you please, I'm going to somewhere where your annoyance cannot penetrate my mind and kill me."

I walked away without a second look. I was almost out the front door when I actually looked back at him.

He was still on stupid Facebook probably playing Cityville or Pet Park or, I don't know, posting some ridiculous status update on 'a dumb Demeter girl.' Yeah that's it.

I rolled my eyes closed the door behind me. I sat down with my head in my hands.

He's killing me.


	11. And I Was Like What the Tornado!

**Alright guys! It's official… I'm writing a book. Well, technically, I already have, but this is an actual original idea… FROM MY HEAD! Don't worry; I'm not going to stop my fanfictions though. **

**11**

You know that feeling. Where there is this emptiness in your body, and it seems to be eating you inside. It's happening to me. After the whole day of helping, fighting, and becoming unconscious, I am defeated by… hunger.

I woke up several times that night to my stomach growling, and finally, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Quietly, I tiptoed out of my room on the second floor and to the staircase and descended. In the dark, I crossed to the fridge and got out a liter of milk, and then a spoon, bowl, and frosted flakes.

As a daughter of Demeter, cereal to me is like gum to others. I like gum, but I just like cereal better. Every bite I eat fills me with happiness, and I absolutely love it. The crunch in the quiet, the taste on my tongue, the bliss it sends me to away from my hectic life. The flowers in front of me bloom even brighter.

A creak by the door sends me out of that place. I imagine a rapist coming in through my door abducting me. I never see my family again, and I can't even say goodbye. That's the first thing that pops into my head.

A _click! _Is heard and the lights come on. Travis is at the other end of the house not noticing me.

"Sup?"

Travis screams at the sight of me.

"What" I asked him, "not happy to see me?"

He was silent for a second, and that's when I realized I was in a tank top and sleep shorts. I hid my embarrassment. He regained his composure and smirked.

"Why would I ever be happy to see you?" he asked snidely.

"Shall I start today's list again?" I said.

"No," he said back. I just take another bite of my Frosted Flakes. "Are you eating cereal?"

I swallowed my last bit, "Yep."

"Why?" he asked walking into the kitchen area. "Are you sad and replacing ice cream with something your mother would find more appropriate?"

"What's it to you?" I asked plainly putting my bowl into the sink. "Are you still stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you."

"What-ever!" he rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess you're still mad about what happened today." I nodded.

"And the Easter bunnies and the porch and the Aphrodite civil war and Dylan's candy bar…" I sad stepping closer to him each time I said another prank until we were about three inches apart.

He sighed. "Can't we forget about that?"

I looked at him pointedly, "Do you honestly expect me to think that after you hurt my pride that you can just waltz up after a month, and I will fall into yours arms acceptance?"

"No, 'A' because it wasn't a month ago, more like two years, and 'B' because you keep putting up a resistance wall."

"And what is that wall made up of?" I asked a little worried. My heart was racing a bit, but I still stayed nonchalant in my face.

"Phony feelings," he stated simply. I looked into his deep blue eyes and we locked gazes. I got this funny feeling inside of my stomach. Was he good at reading people? Does he know what I feel? Heck, I don't even know what I feel, but I was about to find out…

I swallowed. Every word he said built up some emotion in me. If he kept talking I was going to explode.

"People are supposed to say what they are and be what they say, not the opposite. I'm not even really sure what you are half of the time, but I guess you probably don't even know it too," Travis rambled. "You just sit here with a casual look probably zoning out this whole—"

I cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt and smashing my lips onto his.

I could tell he was shocked by the way he kind of just stood there. It took him about a few seconds to realize what was happening. He-he, poor, slow Travis.

I stepped back about as fast as I went in. I was blushing like crazy and putting on my most modest face. I would not meet Travis's eyes. No matter how much I kind of wanted to.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's cool," he said obviously still in shock.

"Well…," I said hesitantly, but then I perked up, "this certainly was fun. Now, I'd best be going."

I tried to walked away, but Travis grabbed my wrist. I looked at him.

"Katie, I have one question," he said. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, you tell me," I said. Travis sighed and let go of my wrist to rub his eyes.

"Well, first of all, we have a very emotional moment, I kiss you and then you go on pretending you felt nothing. Then you kiss me and then you 'try,'" he made air quotes, "to go on pretending that nothing happened. What gives?"

I look around with only my eyes before answering, "Okay so we met around, what, seven years ago?" he nodded. So I continued, "And I never did stay in the Hermes cabin being claimed right away, and there has always been bad blood between our cabins; always. And I have had feelings for you for a while, but the thing is that it would never really work.

"I'm the one that is supposed to go off at you when you prank us or just be mildly funny. To tell you the truth, I haven't been all that been in charge of doing that myself… Okay, maybe truthfully, I did once or twice, but usually it's Miranda and Brock and Della and Lilly and Daisy and Rose and… you get the idea.

"So… if we were to happen… I don't think our siblings would like that very much."

"Yeah," Travis thought, "Connor would say I broke the brother code."

"And Miranda would have my head," I finished.

"So what do we do?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you want to get together?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," he said. I smiled.

"Well, I hues it could be a secret," I said. "Like… Do you know any Shakespeare?"

"Oh, Connor made me watch the whole season of Pretty Little Liars and other chick flicks with him. I've seen Romeo and Juliet _fifteen times_!" He sighed. "Is that what you're going for?"

"I don't know. I mean we all know how that ends up. It would make sense because we have access to swords and knives and the occasional shotgun."

Travis laughed at that, "I'm okay with it as long as neither one of us gets close to poison."

"Yuck, that disgusting!" I said.

"That's what I said about the Roman world!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Do you want to wake up the whole farm?"

Travis was about to respond when a siren went off outside. My eyes went wide.

"What's that?" Travis asked. I responded by running to the TV. I flipped to the weather channel. A huge map of Oklahoma was lit up in greens, reds, and yellows. Durant was in the red zone.

"Tornado warning!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see Travis in shock.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"You go and get the others meet me down here when you're done." He nodded and ran outside to the guest houses. I ran upstairs and into my dad and Carrie's room.

I flipped on the lights and started screaming,"Dad!"

Carrie got up at the voice, "What's going on?"

"Tornado, wake him up! I'll get the others!"

I ran back upstairs to the third floor to get the younger ones first.

I managed to get Xian up, who promised to get the others up. Then I made a break for Torie and Tara's room.

"Tara was already up and screaming, but Torie was still fast asleep. I picked up Torie and Tara followed me down to the second floor where I ran into Layla.

"God, what's all the noise about?" she whined. I responded by shoving Torie into her arms and picking up Tara. Together we ran down the stairs to meet up with everyone else.

"Everyone here?" my dad asked. I did a head count twelve in all.

"All here!" I said.

"This way!" Dad said and we followed him out to the storm cellar. The wind was rough and it was hard to walk in. Pieces of different things were flying everywhere. A rock flew and hit Shawty in the head. She fell unconscious, but Connor picked her up and started back walking again.

The storm cellar wasn't far from the house. Maybe ten yards, but it was a rough ten yards! Finally we all made it inside. I sat down against the wall with exhaustion while I tried to console Tara who kept weeping into my shoulder.

It was going to be a rough night.

**Review and review. What else can I say?**


	12. OneSixteen Battle

**I'm back, and with important news! There is this kind of new book series. It isn't very popular, but it is amazing. It's called ****The Healing Wars. ****My friend forced me into reading, and I loved it! I recommend it to everyone, that and the ****Dremahouse Kings ****series. Remember, bewilder22 sent you! Also…**

**Agent Alexandry updated! Yay! Read her story! I love it, though it does have a rating of M so… what is to come in the future? Read and find out!**

**12**

For all of you, who have never experienced tornados before, consider yourself lucky. I really despise them, but at least we are not in tornado prone Kansas.

First of all, they are scary: a giant funnel cloud of hot and cold air sucking you away to a very suffocating death… not very high on my 'to do' list.

Second of all, they can destroy your homes completely. Have you heard what the massive tornado storms did to Alabama and much of the southeast? I saw the pictures… It's very sad and scary.

Nobody knew this more than Travis and Connor and Shawty and Adidas. Though, Shawty was unconscious for some of it. That chunk of rock had done some damage. It was nothing a little ambrosia could not fix. She eventually woke up.

Anyways, every time something crashed the four of them would jump. Connor would grab onto one of the couple of bunk beds. Travis would look at me for reassurance, which I gave as a simple nod. Adidas look unfazed, but I could tell the wanted to scream. I doubted they had tornados in Australia.

Shawty had to be the most open about the storm. She took refuge under the covers of one bed with Torie and Tara.

"Oh, my gosh!" she screamed. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

"It's okay, Shawty! We're in a storm cellar!" I tried to console. Shawty stuck he head out from under the covers.

"That's what you think! What if we end up in a strangely black and white land with short people telling us to take the yellow brick sidewalk while a band of evil flying monkeys try to take my shoes for the evil queen who will help us get our wishes? All while meeting friends who want something?"

I rolled my eyes and looked around.

Our storm cellar was dimly lit and very big. It fit many people with four bunk beds. There was an emergency supply kit in the corner which also had a supply of demigod weapons. Xander and Xian were sleeping, Xavier was listening to his iPod, Layla was crashed, and my dad and Carrie were talking in the corner.

I sat down on one of the beds. I was more tired than I thought. I was slipping away even before Travis sat down next to me.

"Beautiful day, huh?" he said. I smiled.

"Lovely," I replied. "Do you have a watch?"

"Nope," he said. I sighed.

"I wish the storm would stop," I said. He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure we _all _want it to end. Hey look," he said pointing towards Connor. He had managed to coax Shawty out from under the covers. She was standing hesitantly next to him. She relaxed after a second, but then another crash erupted.

Connor didn't react to it really, but Shawty had literally jumped into Connor's arms.

"We're gonna' die!" she hissed in his ear. Connor blushed madly.

I had to smile at the scene. I had to admit, they were cute together. It was even cuter when she had jumped into his arms. Ah, chivalrous moment. I didn't even think about how Aphrodite-ish I sounded.

Travis laughed at the scene. I slapped him in the gut and told him to shut up.

"They're having a moment!" I hissed not taking my eyes off of them.

"I think Zeus is having a moment, too," he said. Thunder rumbled. The twins screamed.

"You had to say his name!" I demanded. Travis held his hand up and looked up with his eyes.

"Well, excuse me," he said in a girly voice. Gods he sounded gay.

"Ugh, you sound so gay," I said.

"How do you know I'm not?" he questioned. I stared pointedly at him. "Oh, that was a stupid quest."

"Yeah," I said. I looked back at Connor and Shawty and smiled. "Hey?"

"What?" Travis asked.

"Has Connor ever told you if—"

"Yes," he cut me off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," I told him. He smirked.

"You were going to ask me if Connor ever told me if he liked Shawty or not."

"Okay, maybe you did know what I was going to say." He smirked again. "Well?"

"He does," he said. "Has Shawty ever…?"

"Yep," I replied. "She told me, what, yesterday?"

Travis nodded, 'It's Percy and Annabeth all over again."

"How long have they known each other?" I asked.

"Four years," he said. I nodded.

"They got together after four years, Percy and Annabeth I mean."

"Next thing you know, Connor is going to go missing," he said. I don't know why, but when he said that, I had a bad feeling about it. He was smiling, but I wasn't in a smiley state of mind right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What you just said, you know, about Connor going missing," I started.

"Yeah," he said encouraging me to finish. I swallowed.

"I dunno. I just have a bad feeling about it." Travis looked as if he weren't sure of what I was saying. "Just forget I said anything."

Travis nodded like he was saying 'I can do that.' I sighed. So much had happened tonight; it felt as if a year had gone by. I rested my head on his shoulder.

It felt nice being close to him without having to hide my feelings behind pain and anger. I no longer had to let my attraction to him by scorn. I realized then that I had been hungered for closeness that could only be given by him.

Travis rubbed my arm opposite of him. I knew he was smiling by the way he said, "I can tell that you're tired."

I nodded sleepily and muttered, "Ju't a li'l."

He gave a small laugh and stood up, "I'll let you sleep."

I smiled: "Thanks."

And with that, I fell backwards and snuggled up in the covers and fell into a deep sleep. I was aware of Travis sleeping in the bed next to mine. His heaving breathing was matched to the rhythm of mine, and that made me smile.

That deep sleep I was talking of was not what I imagined.

I had a dream where I was standing on a plateau. The heavy wind was whipping my hair back and forth and about to make me fall down. There was a giant crowd of mortals all wanting things from me. They were pressing me back and back until I was about to topple off the edge.

I looked in fear as they were ten feet away, then five, then one, and soon they enveloped me.

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. I clutched my heart and wiped the hair off my forehead. Everyone who was awake looked at me: Dad, Xavier, Carrie, Shawty, Connor, and Adidas. Travis, Layla, Xian, and Xander were still asleep. The storm was still going.

Just as I was calming down, Travis snapped awake same as me scaring me half to death. If that happened again, I would be with Hades forever.

Travis looked at me, and I looked at him. Everyone else went back to whatever they had been doing.

"Dreams?" I asked. He nodded. "Mine were nightmares, not dreams."

"I had a dream," he gulped. He looked around as if searching for someone. He walked over and sat at the foot of my bed. "You need to hear it."

"What?" I asked. He took a deep breath and I knew that whatever he was going to say, I wasn't going to like, but right as he started there was a knock on the door.

"Help! We need cover!" someone's voice said. My dad ran to the hatch and let in a man, a woman, and a teenager.

"Thank you," the man said gratefully. "We about got blown to New York! Have you been there?"

Something was wrong. The three was obviously a family with their same pointy features and… fangs?

_Monsters, _I thought immediately. I tapped Travis and motioned toward the chest in the corner. It held all of my weaponry.

"Wow, you guys must be hungry. I'll get you some food." Travis and I walked over to the chest.

"They're monsters," he said. I smiled.

"That obvious?" He laughed. We opened up the chest and I pulled out my sword and an extra one. I looked back to see if they were preoccupied. The moment I looked at them, they morphed into dberman pinchers with lizard bodies. Telekhines.

Xavier and Carrie screamed waking up everybody else. My dad was gaping. Shawty, Connor and Adidas acted on instincts.

Adidas gabbed Xavier's iPod and headphones and used them as a lasso. I charged forward leaping over beds. The Telekhine was wrapped up, but when he was spun out by Adidas, I arrived on time to slice him into dust in a power fan.

Shawty and Connor grabbed a bed sheet and tripped one. As he was falling, Travis came up behind, and the Telekhine was stabbed in the back. Finally, the last Telekhine was outnumbered so when Travis and I challenged him, it didn't take long for him to disintegrate.

When the dust cleared, Travis and I were breathing heavily due to exertion. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nice job," he said. I nodded.

"You too," I reply. I look at the others, "Great imrpov."

"It's what I live for," Shawty said. Adidas laughed.

She handed the iPod back to a very hesitant Xavier, "I saw that in a movie once."

Travis laughed. We were acting as if this were everyday stuff, which in our world, is correct, but when I look at my dad and the steps, I knew they were probably traumatized.

Whoops.

**I wrote this at the beach at, like, 1:14 am! I love you guys so much to do that! You better review!**


	13. Advice from Aphrodite

**Okay, so get this. My Microsoft password is missing and I can't get on at all. So, I figured out that fanfiction supports this stuff, so I'm trying it out. Best of luck to me!**

**13**

I never found out what Travis's dream was all about. I was too busy trying to keep my family from fainting on spot.

My dad had been born without the sight that some mortal parents had, but he could detect what a monster was when it changed. It's like demigod sight, only weaker and far less helpful. He was pretty shaken up, but otherwise he was okay... Carrie and the steps; not so much.

Torie and Tara were hiding behind Carrie as much as possible, Carrie was staring open-mouthed, the triplets were literally shaking, and Layla... Well, let's just say Layla was at a loss for words. She stood there pointing at random spots around us while trying to form a sentence.

"You... and they... those things... dobermans...swords...," she said. Shawty and I gently laid her down on a bed and covered her face with a blanket to decrease the shock.

"She's going to need some time to recover," I told everyone else. "You guys take a break. I need to handle this for a second."

Everyone nodded and left. Only Travis was a little hesitant. I looked at him and knew what he was thinking.

"I'll talk to you about it later," I said. He nodded reluctantly and walked over to his brother.

I sighed and tried to calm down my family. The triplets I knew were trying to be manly, but it wasn't passing. I give them credit, though. They just walked off to the other side of the room, and tried to immerse themselves into their iPods. Layla was still shivering under the covers. As much as I hate her guts, it was creepy to watch he become so tormented just by the sheer image of a monster that I face on a regularly basis. It _had_ to be scary. Carrie was better, but not by much.

She was holding onto my dad's arm asking, "It's not real! Bruno, _please_, tell me it's not real!"

My dad was holding her and trying to calm her by saying consoling words. It was helping, but it was a slow process. And the twins...

Oh my gosh, the little ones were broken! Just the sight of them crying and clenching and unclenching their eyes, jaws, teeth, and hands was to much for me to bear.

I walked over to them and put my arm on Tara's shoulder. She and Torie looked at me and ran into my arms. Funny how everyone doesn't seem to hate my guts today. I let them sob into my shoulder where I find myself consoling them.

"Hey, guys, it's okay. You're safe. Nothing's going to get you," I said quietly. "I'm here." I never realized until now how much meaning that held. Somehow I kept saying things that led up to one of the most controversial things ever, and I had never even realized it until I started to tell my story.

Anyways, they just stood there and cried and cried. Eventually I thought that they were going to dry up like prunes, but that was when Shawty came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she said, "Let me take care of it. You've done enough."

I was grateful for everyone's help. Travis, Connor, and Adidas each handled a twin, Shawty handled the twins, my dad handled Carrie, and that left me with Layla. Sadly, she had come a bit. I walked over to her bed.

She was unrecognizable. Her hair was messy, her blue eyes were distraught and graying, and her body wouldn't stop trembling. The stuck up, confidant Layla Moriarty that I knew never got this shocked. It kind of made me feel sad... and triumphant, but mostly sad.

She fixes her gaze on me with her murky blue eyes. Usually they were clear as the Thai waters, but now... they were opaque not letting anything pass. Probably to step away from shock.

"Hey," is all she says. I stuff my hands in my pockets and look at the floor.

"You don't look good," I replied. She makes a feeble attempt at rolling her eyes.

"What else do you expect?" she asked me sarcastically. I shrugged.

"I guess for you to be a man for once. You're the oldest. You have to be a leader for everyone else. You family needs you." Okay, maybe I was going overboard a bit possibly to build a mushy moment (thank you very much Aphrodite), but if it was anytime to break Layla into a good person, now was better than never.

She turned her head to look at her family. The triplets on the brink of losing their cool, the twins broken, and finally Carrie who was unmoving in the arms of my dad. My heart clenched at the scene.

Only once had I seen my dad look like that, five years ago. I don't talk about it because it makes me embarrassed, but the last time he showed that compassion for anyone was when it was just him and me; when I was his only world. Now, Carrie stepped into his life, and I admit I was a little jealous. But it doesn't matter, because I am his only true child.

Layla let out a sigh, "I guess we have only ourselves to blame for this."

I nodded in agreement. It was out right at the airport that had gotten them to meet. My jealousy started the day I threw a punch. I sighed, "You're right."

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't fought at all."

"Me too," I replied. "But there are upsides to it too."

"Like what?" she asked ready to win this battle. I sat the foot of her bed.

"Well, our parents are happy, I got to learn about sibling rivalry, and you learned about humility." She glared at me. I bet that if she could have moved, she would've hit me with a pillow right then and there. "You have learned about humility, and I have learned about sibling rivalry. That's one thing I knew very little on. I had only gone to camp for two years then."

"But still, all we ever do is fight."

"It's because we don't see eye to eye. That's all," I replied. I sighed. "It's tiring."

"What?" Layla asked. Man, she was slow.

"Fighting,"I said again. "I'm getting tired of it. Even outside of fighting monsters, I yell at Travis and Connor enough. The last thing I need is more."

Layla was moving violently next to me. I snapped my head over to make sure she wasn't having a seizure... But she was laughing?

"Oh, Katie stop. You're making my side hurt," she said between laughs. I looked at her confused. Normally, I couldn't even make a kid laugh, but now that I, somehow, made Layla laugh was puzzling.

"What did I say?" I asked. Her laughs calmed into more giggles and she stared at me pointedly.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Are you really that dumb?"

I pulled out my last report card that I had stuffed into my pocket. She didn't speak but the thought behind her eyes was "Oh..." enough.

"I think that would be a yes," I said. She rolled her eyes. Her mobility was improving. Darn! "I think it is much more helpful that I can survive monster attacks then learn trigonometry!"

"But still," she started, "you honestly don't see it?"

"See what?" I asked. Then it dawned on my. "Oh, no no no no no no! Travis and I are mortal enemies! That's it! Nothing else!" I knew she saw through it. _I_ saw through it.

"Why aren't you guys together?" she asked.

"Connor would kill Travis, and Miranda would have my head," I muttered. Layla scoffed.

"Forget about them!" she said. I raised my eyebrows. Was I going to trust Layla with relationship advice? "What about you?"

I she flipped her hand, "Oh, please, I would never fall for him! Partially because he was already falling for you, and you obviously liked him behind all that 'Oh, he's so annoying' and 'he's so immature' crap. I was merely getting you to wake up inside!"

I noticed something a bit different about Layla. She never did me any favors, let alone an advice column. I knew it was a long shot, but...

"Aphrodite?" I whispered. Layla smiled and nodded. "You're not possessing a human are you? That's against the rules! And speaking to me... That's _two_ rules!"

Layla changed into another form. She started to look like Kelly Clarkson for a second, then Selena Gomez, and finally, she settled on Carrie Underwood. They were all people I idolized for being pretty.

"Katie, I'm am not possessing Layla, I was merely speaking through her, but now that I have re energized, I can speak directly. Layla will be in the top bunk." She fiddled with her earrings. "No, I have come to talk with you about Travis."

"Oh gosh," I groaned. "Why won't this end? I think you know what's going on between us!"

"Katie, it's much more serious than that, but I am so glad that you two got together! I mean seriously, you two are the cutest thing since Percabeth!"

"Percabeth?" I gagged. "What the heck?"

"Percy and Annabeth's celebrity name," she said obviously. "I promised that their relationship would be hard and I intend that it be the same with you two, just not as much publicity..."

I paled, "Oh, no, it's okay. You don't have to do that."  
Aphrodite laughed, "Oh, honey, I want to do it! I'm trying to get Apollo or the nine Muses to write a book series about your lives. Why, Percy's has already started!"

I was a little confused about that, but I put it aside, "So, what did you come to talk to me about?"

Her face darkened, "Oh it's about-"

"Travis I know! What about is he going to break the house?"

"Actually it's much more serious," she said. This time my heart clenched. "I can't say more, but the obvious."

I prompted her. "He's in danger."

"How?" I asked devastated. "Are more monsters catching the scent? How could things get worse?"

"Katie, the situation with Gaea is much more important than many people think. Porphyrion is trying too many scary methods to get supporters. Mortals are switching sides. He wants Demeter kids mostly. They have earth power, and their blood spilled could just be enough to increase the rate at which Gaea is rising."

"What does this have to do with Travis?" I asked. I was already spooked by the spilling of Demeter blood, but now that my boyfriend was getting involved was even worse.

"People will do anything for a loved one," she said softly with a smile. "It' one of the most powerful things in the whole world. Good people want it, but the ones who embrace it receive the genuine kind. You may not realize it, but the bond between you and Travis is strong, but fraying. Both of you are seeking approval from others."

"You're sending mixed signals here." She though in her head as if trying to put her words in the simplest way possible but not without keeping things sealed.

"Embrace your relationship," she said. "But beware the hazards of Gaea and the ways to get to you. Remember it's you they want."

I was still confused, "But wait what does that mean?"

"Sorry, Katie," she said looking at the time. "I must go. Zeus is getting mad. You have spirit, Katie. I truly hope you survive."

And with that, the Goddess of Love disappeared with a puss of sea foam.


	14. Sidetracked

**I'm back! Who missed me? I know you all did! Just kidding. Oh, BTDubs, I got a facebook for this on updates and stuffs so check it out! Also, I won't be able to write for a while as of July ninth. Sorry, but I have a life other that Bewilder22. Sigh, oh well. Enjoy it while you can. I'll make sure to put enough Tratie in this.**

**14**

I would have face-planted in the dirt if it wasn't for Travis.

"Oh, my gosh," I whispered tears pooling in my eyes. I had to put my head in my hands. Because the sight was so devastating.

Rubble everywhere.

Broken boards, appliances, hay, and other stuff littered the ground. Nothing was left untouched. Everything was destroyed: house, barn, crops... It was going to take forever to rebuild.

Nobody said anything; we were all respectful of the meaning. Carrie leaned onto my dad shoulder; the step-siblings looked at each other shocked, because they knew what this meant; and my friends just stood there except for Travis who put him arm around my shoulder. I silently let the tears flow leaning my head on his shoulder.

It stayed that way for a while till I saw something under a pile of rubble. I walked toward it ignoring how cold it was and bent down and pushed the boards away. I jumped back at what I saw. One of our cows was lying there, and I knew it wasn't alive.

"It's dead," I said. A cold wind buffeted the air, and I shivered.

"We need better clothing," Dad said finally. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Then, we'll start picking this up."

"How are we going to get any clothes?" Layla asked. She seemed a bit different from when I talked to her. I'm not sure how much of her I actually talked to though.

"Well," Carrie said. "There is an emergency stash in the cellar. Maybe they can fit?"

I wasn't to sure about it, but any clothes were better than what I was wearing right now.

"I'll get them," I said finally and decided that I probably shouldn't say anything more for a fear of losing it.

"I'll go too," Travis said. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Okay," Carrie said, "We'll started going through stuff."

I walked back to the entrance feeling more hollow than I ever had. When, we finally got back into the cellar everything about it changed. It wasn't a safe haven anymore. It was all we had.

I pulled out a box from under one bunk, and 'I had to choke back a sob.

"I know it's a stupid question," Travis started, "but are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I managed to say. "I'm," that was my breaking point. Everything started to flow out of me like a dam. I couldn't stop it.

Travis sat down on the bed next to me. I went into his arms, and he held me as I cried.

"Let it out," he said. "It's okay, Katie. Your family's safe. They're here... I'm here."

That just made me cry harder.

"I probably shouldn't have said that," he added.

That made me laugh a little. It stayed that way until I finally, calmed down a bit. I pulled away wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said. I sighed.

"I haven't gotten like this since the war. But now, It's worse. I've completely lost everything."

He put his arm around my shoulder, "Not everyone. You still have the people that care about you."

I smiled, "You know, for a guy that says the worst things at the worst times, and I mean the _ worst _times... You know just what to say."

He kissed the top of my head, and I smiled.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Do I what?" he asked confused.

"Do you care?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care."

I pecked him on the cheek and his face brightened. "Thank you."

I stood up and offered my hand.

"C'mon," I said. "We can't hide out down here and let them do the work."

"Why not?" he whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get up!" I sighed. He took my hand stood up.

"So," he started, "what's going to happen now?"

I froze. Never had we come before a devastation such as this before.

"I don't know," I said, my voice hollow. "It's never been this bad. I mean, we could stay here, but it's only mean't for short periods of time. It's going to take a lot of time and money to fix everything: dipping into savings, losing time on planting... I bet the soil is really messed up now. I.." my voice cracked. This wasn't going to end well, and on top of that, I'm on Gaea's 'Most Wanted' list. Plus Travis is in danger somehow.

"Travis?" I asked pulling a shirt out of a box. "Can you promise me something?"

he looked a bit confused but said, "Sure..."

I took a deep breath, "Can you promise that if anything went wrong, you won't do anything stupid?"

Now he was concerned, "What do you mean?"

I was trying to find a good way to word this, "If something ever happened to you or me or _anyone_ _else, _you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Katie, what are you saying?" he asked. He had moved over to step next to me and look me in the eye.

I had to tell him. I can't just keep it bottled up. I mean if he's in danger and I'm the cause I want him to know.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"What?" he asked reasonably. I took a deep breath.

"Well, last night when I was talking to Layla, she... changed." he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'changed'?" he asked. I stepped closer.

"Aphrodite 'changed'." He sighed. "So, she started to talk to me, but not in a clear way. One second she was talking about us, then impending doom for me or you, then Percy and Annabeth, then back to..."

"Wait, stop!" Travis said. I did. "What did you just say?"

"Percy and Annabeth."

"Before that."  
"She was talking about us."

"Yes, but before that!"

"Impending doom?"

"Yes!" he said. "What do you mean by 'impending doom for me or you'?"

"Oh," he face darkened. "She said that since I'm a kid of Demeter Gaea will be after me, but somehow you were in danger."

Travis was trying to think this through, "Where's Annabeth when you need her?"

I didn't laugh. I don't kid when my death is at hand.

"She also said that some people will do anything for love, but then she started talking about Percy and Annabeth again and lost me. She made a celebrity name for them. It's kind of frightening," I rambled.

"I don't even want to know," he said. "I mean about the name, but I have a feeling about the message."

"I do to, but I can't say it out loud." I sighed. "That's why I made you make the promise."

"So you were trying to make me promise that if you were taken, I wouldn't do anything stupid and come after you blindly?"

"Yes," I said softly. While he was talking he had gotten even closer to me. "Promise?"

Answering, he leaned down and kissed me.

This kiss wasn't like the others. The others were out of caution. This one was more passionate, and we both kind of agreed to. I enjoyed this one, not that I didn't enjoy the others, but this one was the best by far.

I had a need this time; a need to get closer to him. I pressed every inch on my body onto him and he did the same. We held each other close, and I didn't want to let him go as if getting all those years of lying in. Lying was so worth it.

My hands went around his neck and into his hair. His arms went around my lower back and his fingers tousled the ends of my hair. A couple of times we had to part due to lack of oxygen, but every time we went back in again.

Finally, we parted for real, and head touched his forehead to fine and smiled. I did too.

"Does that seal to deal?" I asked breathless.

His amazing smile stretches even farther, "Yeah."

I sigh happily. At least some of the weight had been lifted off my shoulders right there.

I went back in, and he let me in.

The second time wasn't as hungry, but it was more short and sweet.

We pulled apart for the last time.

I sighed, "There's so much going on right now."

He nodded, "Yep."

"It stinks that we have to hide like this."

He wrapped his arms around me and I sunk into his chest.

"Don't you just want to scream at the world?"

Surprisingly, that was exactly how I felt, "That was so right it was creepy."

He chuckled, and I knew what I felt was real. I might have not be able to say it, but every second around him, I fell even more in love with Travis.

I could have stayed like that forever, but carries voice called out from above: "Katie? Travis? How's it going with the clothes?"

My eyes snapped open.

"Oh, shoot!"

He laughed and we dug into the bucket of clothes.

**Ugh, I'm not very happy with myself right now. Not only was the chapter kind of straying from the point, but I am having self conflicts. Grr! Alright, as you may know... camp is coming back and I won't be able to update until late August! Agh!**

**I'm sorry, but I hate not going! It's so much fun! It's called Camp Desoto in Mentone, Alabama. It doesn't matter where you're from. I have a friend from France that goes there. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry. I'll add a sneak peek, or probably with do something special when I get back. Who knows.**

**Okay, so I am in an emotional moment so I want to say something.**

**I love you guys (theoretically). You guys (girls included) are the best fans I could ever have and this means to much that you like the story (I am literally crying). Keep supporting me, please, and send in any ideas you would want me to add in any story or one if it's own.**

**13ewilder22**

**P.S. My Facebook is Bewilder Twenty-two (stupid thing doesn't "do" numbers...**


	15. Watcher in the Woods?

**I'm back! Party time everybody: OLYMPIAN STYLE! (your favotite tunes are playing in the background).**

**Okay, back to bussiness.**

**25**

The rest of the day went kind of slow.

Everybody walked around and spereated debris into the piles wood, belongings, and, sadly, dead stuff; we moped; and I even yelled at Travis to keep up our image. The cold air was still penetrating to me because my clothes were a little small. I had on sweat pants, but they were like capris, and a jacket, now three quarter length. Shawty and Adidas faired better than me, for they were younger and, therefore, smaller. They managed to fit.

Travis and Connor had the biggest problem of all. They were too tall and gangly for the triplets clothes, so my dad let them borrow some of his.

Occaisionally, we alternated who went into the shelter so we wouldn't get Hypothermia.

I picked up a heavy board from the ground, and started to bring it over to the wood pile. I starined carrying, and right when I was halfway there, I felt the load lighten.

For a second, I thought I had died, but then I realised the picture infront of my eyes was a living Hell. My dad had just taken the load for me.

"I got it, kiddo," he said. I gave a small smile. It'd been a while since I had a one on one talk to him. I realised that I really enjoy them. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "What are we gonna do, Dad?"

"Well, I'm gonna go into town to the nearest place and call your Aunt Meg. Maybe she'll let us stay in Destin with her."

I nodded. Aunt Meg was my father's sister, and she was pretty cool. She liked art and always wore a smoch and a pencil in her hair and is utterly confused. Her house is an organized mess. Usually, I don't mesh with people like this, but Aunt Meg was one of the few I did mess with. Her husband, Richard Oliver, was in the air force and was surrently deployed out of the country.

The only weak link on her is Devin, my cousin.

I can't stand her. Every year at family reunion she always manages to put a worm in my shoes and just glare. She hates me and refuses to find good in me, and that's okay. If she doesn't want to, then I won't try... But then Dad gets mad.

"You'll be okay?" he asked me. I nodded resentfully.

"I'll try to be nice to her," I said.

"No, Katie, I'm not talking about Devin. Are you goign to be okay, staying in Destin, or do you need to go back to camp?" My face darkened. I knew what he was talking about.

"Y-yeah," I whispered, "I'll be fine."

"Katie." There was a seriousness in his voice. "Are you sure."

I gave him a pitiful smile, "Dad, this is the only time we have together. I'll make the most of it anywhere. I can handle it."

He kissed me on top of the head, "That's my girl."

I sighed, "Now we better get back to work. We don't need you slacking off."

he lughed and I smiled. It was in that moment that Shawty yelled, "Hey, I found the car!"

We all ran over to her, and sure enough, the car was right in front of her. It didn't look to good.

The blue paint was basically chipped away, numerous dents were like acne all around, and the glass was broken.

Dad checked it out. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep in the warmth.

"Will it work?" I asked. My father turned to us.

"It should run, but I don't have the keys."

I looked pointedly at Travis and Connor.

"What?" Connor asked. I was about to reply when Adidas interrupted me.

"Can or can you not hotwire a car?" she exclaimed. Travis looked surprised.

"Well, you didn't have to yell," he said.

"Then why didn't you answer?" Shawty asked.

Travis was about to give a snappy explanantion when he paused and thought for a second, "I have absolutely no idea."

I sighed, "Just hotwire the car."

He smiled and said, "For you, Katie."

My heart leaped, and I amanaged to roll my eyes like I was annoyed... But I was not able to hol back a blush that crept upon my face.

"I call the wires!" Travis said. Connor sighed.

"Ugh, I always have to do the brake!" he pouted. "You do it."

"I already called the brake."

"What does that prove."

"You're too stupid to talk fast," Travis said opening the door.

"You're one to talk Mister 'Don't worry Connor, Chiron will never know it's you!'" His imitation of Travis was horrible.

"You're the one who let the wig fall off."

"Yeah, cause you tripped me!" Connor said crawling under the car. The engine revved to life.

"Alright, Con-O, break the brake!" Travis called. There was a clanging sound from under the car, and the truck gave a small jolt.

My eyes widened. The Stolls actually hotwired the car. It wasn't that I doubted their capabilities, but I kind of did at first.

The two brothers climbed out and went back to where they stood. My father looked quite surprised.

"You boys are full of surprises."

"Thanks you," Connor said.

"I don't think he mean't that as a compliment," Xian said. "Right, Mr. Bruno?"

'I don't know what I mean by that, Xian," he replied. My father cleared his throat and ontinued, "Anyways, I will be taking a short trip to town. While I'm gone I want you to keep picking up debris. Keep alternating who warms up. Now, if something happens-"

"Oh, Bruno!" Carrie cut in. "Just go to town already! We'll be fine! We can handle this."

My dad smiled and said, "Okay, okay. Stay safe."

With that he climbed into the car and drove away.

It was quiet for a moment, but then this rumbleing noise came from one of the twins.

"Sorry," Tara said. "I'm hungry."

It struck me then how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since about at least twenty hours.

I willed a vine to grow and a cluster of grapes was on the end. I picked it off and started to eat. Xander noticed this.

"Guys," he hissed. "Katie's got food!"

"How in the world... Oh!" Shawty said. "Can I have something?"

I nodded with a mouth full of grapes. I concentrated and an apple tree sprouted up where I looked. Everybody looked at the tree as if it was golden.

"Dang!" Xander said.

"Impressive," Carrie seconded.

"Can you do that with Tacos?" Connor asked. I gave him and "are you kidding me?" look.

"Do I look like I can make exotic Mexican dishes grow out of the ground?"

"I was just saying," he mumbled. "Let's eat!"

Everybody ran to the tree and grabbed food. I made grapes and stravberries and even carrots grow. In no time we had a fruit and vegetable salad.

I took a break to reenergize from using my powers. While I was leaning on a tree I felt a strange sense that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw nothing. I shrugged it off thinking I was probably hallucinating.

I now wish I had.

**Alright... It's short, ut i kept you waiting enough. I added another story to Extra, Extra so check it out!**


	16. There Once Was a Titan Named

**Okay, so I gave myself some time to think, and I realized that when I started to write the last chapter (I mean the one I'm not gonna post because of my funk), I had left a out a crucial idea that I really liked, out of the picture. Then I just sensed that I can put it in! So... SCORE! About ten minutes ago I finished the Son of Neptune... Wow. Read it guys! Anyways, I present chapter...**

**16**

I had been picking up more wood when a car pulled up in the "driveway." Technically we did not have a driveway anymore, but it was where is would have been. Anyways, I knew that car, and I was more than happy to see it.

"Oh, my gods," I whispered excitedly. The doors opened and Stella got out of the car. She ran over to me. I could sense that my friends were watching her.

"Katie," she said when she was a yard away. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, my gosh, I was so scared because I...I heard this area got hit, and I didn't know if... what I... oh, my gosh!"

"It's alright," I said pulled away. Stella arched her eyebrows.

"You're joking right?" she asked. Then, she laughed, "Your lot is... razed!"

I flinched. The R-A-Z-E word did not bring back any good memories.

_Silena...the Titans...that dracanae... my ankle...The sword... It was right above me when it happened._

"Katie!" Stella yelled. I shook my head clearing the memory. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," I lied. "Just a memory."

Stella mouthed, _Okay... _When something behind me caught her eye. I turned around and screamed.

Travis howled; I slapped him.

"That was so not funny, Stoll!" I sneered.

"Oh, Katie dear, your face was priceless!"

"Why did you have to do that?"

"What, I can't make faces at people when they are having conversations with people I've never met before?" He turned to Connor and yelled to him, "I was right! We can't do it!"

"Aw!" he groaned.

"Who's this?" asked Stella intrigued.

"Travis Stoll, gold eyes," he said holding out his hand in a very formal way. "Any you are?"

Stella took his hand and shook it, "Stella Dijol, your highness."

"I must say, your eyes are familiar. That reminds me of a story." He went into story-teller mode. "There once was a Titan named-"

"Travis!" Adidas exclaimed clamping her hand down on his mouth.

"_Mmph_!" he said under her phalanges. She released him.

"Come again?"

Travis smacked his mouth, "You hand tastes bad."

"Charming," Shawty added walking up with Connor.

"It's true!" Travis said defending himself.

"No doubt it tastes better then Jake's," Connor bet. Travis scowled.

"It's Jake; of course her hand tastes better. Why would it not?"

"I've been picking up animal remains," Adidas said snidely.

Travis gagged. Adidas smiled even broader.

"You should see your face. It's good on ya'!"

Everyone burst out laughing. It was probably the first time in twenty-four hours that someone around here did.

"Well," Stella said stiffly. "Glad to know that you had a party without me."

My mouth dropped open, "What? You think I would do that?" Stella nodded like it was obvious. I put my hands on my hips, "First of all, I would never throw a party. I think we can all agree on that."

"No chiz, Sherlock," Connor muttered. Shawty stepped on his foot and smiled as Connor doubled over to hold his foot.

I turned back to Stella, "And second, I would never leave my best friend out of anything... Unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Like last night!" Travis piped in. I slapped him in the gut. "What? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to be stuck in the tornado."

"Will you hush up for just one minute?" I asked half-begging, half-demanding. He held up his hands in surrender. I would apologize for being so harsh later.

Sighing, I turned back to Stella who was looking at the ground, "Look, I know it's probably hard for you to trust me on this, but I didn't go behind your back. In fact, you're one of the people I wanted to be around last night." I sighed. "Are we cool?"

She looked at me squarely in the eye, "Just one more thing: who are they?"

I looked at the nincompoops behind me, "They're, uh, camp-mates visiting for the winter, and maybe longer."

"Why?" she asked confused. No doubt. I barely believed myself. As I was struggling to think of an excuse, Travis stepped up for me and covered.

"Well, we actually go to boarding school up in New York, too, and every year we always stay there for Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, whatever you celebrate around that time of the year Mr. Drunner, our headmaster, made us leave for the holidays. So, we didn't have anywhere else to go escept our pal Katie's house."

Stella gave me a look like "You agreed to this?"

"Dad went behind my back," I told her. She nodded. "So now are we cool?" I opened her arms for a hug.

Stella looked at them and my face adjudicating the better choice. Finally, she smiled and stepped into them.

"We're cool," she sighed. I smiled.

"So," Stella said stepping back. She had a look of excitement on her face, "my folks are throwing this soiree, and you're family and basically half of the town was invited. It's gonna be at the ballroom on Kathy Avenue in two days from seven to ten."

I nodded, "Got it." I looked at my friends. "Let me introduce you."

I pointed her to them, "This is Adidas Step on the right, then Rachel-Ryan Regan is next to her. What do you want her to call you.

"You can call me Rachel," she said. I was surprised.

"Seriously?" Connor asked. Shawty/Rachel shrugged.

"It's different, and I'm in a new city. Might as well embrace the real me while I'm here."

"Huh," I said thinking it wasn't such a bad idea. "Okay, then the two freakishly similar non-twins are Connor and Travis Stoll."

"Who's who?" Stella asked.

"Connor is the shorter guy on the right, and Travis is the taller one of the left."

"Well," Travis elaborated, "I'm also the most dashing and better looking one."

"Seriously?" Shawty/Rachel said.

"Yeah, Sha- Rachel is right! We look just alike!" Connor protested. Shawty/Rachel just shook her head.

"No... First of all, nice save. Second of all, what I meant was that anyone could find the two of you dashing. What are we British?"

"No," Adidas said. "We are nothing of the sort."

Stella's eyes widened, "Nice accent."

"Thanks," Adidas replied. "Nice hair."

Stella flipped her fiery locks over her shoulder in gratitude.

"And... Guys, this is Stella Dijole, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Shawty- I mean Rachel said. Dang, that had some getting used to.

"Why, Travis brother," Connor started. "Her eyes are familiar. They remind me of Kro-"

"-gan!" I covered. "Chad Crogan." I gave a pity laugh. "From camp."

I gave the Stolls a burning look. They were sailing on thin ice right now; even Travis was.

"Okay..." Stella said. There was a honk in the distance. Stella's mom was signaling that it was time to leave. Stella gave me a sympathetic look.

"Gotta go. I'm so sorry about your house, I wish I could help right now." She gave me a hug. "Stay safe, and don't forget the party. Come to my house earlier. I'll fix you."

"What?" I asked incredulously, but she was out of earshot. I watched her climb into the Station-wagon and drive off.

"Well, Katie dear, your friend is very colorful," Connor said snappily. I glared at him and made my way to the cellar.

I needed a break.

**Well, I know this doesn't exactly live up to my standards, but I had an extremely tough time with this chapter. I literally had to force myself- which I have never done before. Well, hopefully you can forgive me.**

**Two responses:**

**First, to Maxena. I love Camp Desoto and you should really go. The fee, I think, is roughly 3,000 dollars... I now it's a lot, but it's completely worth it. By the way, go second term! And to Sunny333, when I hear the name Lou, I get the guy feeling, and that does seem like something a guy would do to a girl if he liked her, so... yeah.**

**P.S.- I can't go to camp this year because of an interference, but I will be going to a week long one maybe in Hollywood or new York. I'm not positive yet.**

**Also please check out my other stories!**


	17. Is This Completely Necessary?

**Okay, I switched the authors note with the chapter. So, here I am writing after my finished funk and in the midst of what could possibly be strep! Yay! Not really. I just cannot believe I'm already on chapter seventeen. I feel like this story may make it to fifty chapters at the rate I'm at.**

**17**

Two days could not have come sooner enough.

I was practically exhausted from the hard work of moving things around, and more than once did I step on glass or get a splinter. My muscles became so sore by the end of the day that I crashed, and no demigods dreams could interfere. That was what made those days actually "not bad".

On the second day, the national guard made it to our property. They did what they could, but even they said it would take forever to rebuild. This is what we got for living in Tornado Alley.

My dad was able to get through to Aunt Meg. He said she was more than happy to let us stay with her, though we would have to do some rearranging in the house. Devin could stay with her mom, I would stay with Layla in Devin's room (Oh, joy! My two favorite things! Sarcasm noted.), the triplets would get the guest bedroom, and the other four were to stay in the pool house. My dad, Carrie, and the twins would stay at a nearby hotel.

I was pretty happy to be going to a fixed place that had a pretty good outdoor heating system. Destin was a great city in my book, except for that one incident...

Anyways, it was about five in the afternoon when the gang and I wound up at Stella's house.

Durant, being mostly rural, didn't have many suburbs, but Stella's house was pretty close to what "the suburbs" would be like. You could actually see her neighbors house and touch it if you reached far enough.

It was a red brick with a half-moon driveway. The house was a two story unlike our three, but then again, Stella did only have two siblings. She was lucky. If I had to choose two of my siblings, it would be Torie and Tara. There was still time to influence them.

Anyways, my dad knocked on the door, and about a minute later, Harry, Stella's sixteen-year-old brother answered the door. Harry and I were pretty close for him being my best friend's brother. He and Stella didn't look that much alike for he had brown hair and green eyes, taking after his father Richard Dijol. He was taller then Stella by a couple of inches.

"Hey, come on in," he said smiling. We did, and then turned around to yell into the house, "Stella, they're here!"

There was a thud of feet on the stairs, and then Stella appeared at the door.

"Thank you, Harry. I can take it from here," she said. "Follow me."

We followed her into her large kitchen.

Her parents were in there.

"Hello," Mrs. Lisa said. Mr. Richard smiled.

"Bruno, has the family gotten bigger or is it just me?" he joshed. My dad laughed.

"No, we just have some visitors with us. They're some of Katie's camp-mates visiting from boarding school."

"Ah," he replied.

"Let's see..." my dad said, "we have Rachel, Adidas, Connor, and Travis." I think only the demigods in the world called Shawty by her nickname.

Mr. Richard and Mrs. Lisa shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mrs. Lisa said. Carrie stooped to the twins level and then stood up again.

"I'm going to take them to the restroom," she said and hurried with them to the other side of the house.

"So, what's the plan going to be, Bruno?" Mr. Richard asked.

My dad started his story and was halfway though explaining how Aunt Meg had room since my uncle was away when the last of the Dijole clan came downstairs.

"Hey, Diana," I said. She smiled.

"Hi, guys," she said and then looked at Xian. "Hi, Xian."

"H-hey, Diana," he replied shakily. Diana was the same age as the triplets, thirteen, and had a crush on Xian. Xian was lucky because Diana was actually really pretty.

"Smooth," Xander whispered, and Xian slapped his gut and smiled at Diana apologetically. She blushed and looked at the ground.

There was a silence when Stella piped, "Okay, let's get ready! Rachel, Adidas, and Katie are coming with me!"

She hauled us all up the stairs and to her room.

"Okay," I said rubbing my shoulder. "I think you dislocated me."

"Oh, that's nothing!" she said. Now, she looked over us carefully. I sighed.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Adidas nodded.

"Yeah, I agree with Katie," she said.

"I think it might be fun," Shawty said softly.

Stella smiled, "Finally, someone is on my side. I like you, Rachel."

"Everyone does," Adidas muttered to me. I laughed. Shawty pouted.

"I can't help it if my charm is as overpowering as my comedic skills are!"

We all laughed. It was the weird feeling again. You know how earlier I said that that it wasn't all that funny, but just Shawty saying wanted to make me laugh. I wish I had that power.

"Okay," Stella said, "but no matter what you say, I'm still going to follow through with this."

I sighed as well as Adidas, and let her do her Stella Magic. It took about two, maybe three, hours for her to get all three of us "appropriate."

"Stella," I asked in the middle of myself scrunching my chestnut waves, "what is the attire for this evening anyway?"

"Hm," she mused trying to find the best way to figure it out, "well, it's kind of casual somewhat formal."

"So... decent," Shawty cleared up drying her hair.

Adidas snickered as Stella rolled her eyes.

"You guys can be so mean, you know that right?" she said. I smiled.

"It's a gift."

The door opened and Layla walked in. She had gotten ready with Carrie and Mrs. Lisa.

"Hey, Layla," Stella said evenly putting earrings on. She only returned a half-smile. I frowned.

I really needed to talk to Layla about the other night. I wanted to now if Aphrodite made a breakthrough or caused Layla to have even more inner turmoil.

"So," I said to her, "you need an outfit?"

She nodded solemnly again. I turned to Stella who led Layla over to her closet. Adidas turned to me.

"She's different," she said. I nodded.

"Aphrodite abducted her during the storm."

"Aw," she replied sadly, "abducted by the goddess of love, and now she just seems broken."

"Yeah, remind me to talk to her." Adidas nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

I turned around in time for a piece of clothing to hit my face. It fell to the ground, and I picked it up.

"Go put that on," Stella ordered zipping up her dress. I did as she said and went to the corner to change.

The dress was pretty snug in my waits and it ran down the skirt in little folds no my knees. The main part of the fabric was a red, but it also had golds mixed in. A gold band went around my waist and the top part of the dress was overflowing it. It has small sleeved that would have stayed on my arms if they had not been cut. I had silver heels.

Everyone was turned around.

"Katie," Stella bounced, "I want to see it Hurry up!"

"I'm done," I said a little annoyed and confused by their excitement. I mean, jeez.

Stella whipped around so fast I thought her head would fly off, and her eyes widened so big, I thought they would fall out of her head.

"Katie...," she whispered. She walked up to me. I was beginning to feel nervous. "You..look... _fabulous_!"

She started jumping up and down rambling on an on about how it was just perfect for me and was specifically chosen, blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., etc.

I looked at myself in her full length mirror, and I realized why it was apparently perfect for me.

I was wearing a chiton.

Not to say I wasn't impressed. I had to admit, I loved the dress, but how could Stella have known to put me in a chiton-like dress.

I smelled Aphrodite.

Stella finally calmed drown, and talked normally.

"Okay, so, I think that my hard work and hours of watching Project Runway really helped!" she squealed. The she exhaled moving her hand across her face wiping away the giddiness, and became so serious. She nodded. "Okay, so I found out that red was your Winter color. Then I looked back at yo and how you acted and voila!" She flew her arms wide presenting it to me.

I raised my eyebrows, "You actually _made_ this?"

"Heck no," she flipped her hand. "Psh! I can barely work Facebook."

I nodded. It was the truth. Then Stella started to mess with my hair. I swatted her hand away.

"Stella, I'm fine," I said persistently. She looked aghast.

"No, Katie, you're not. Your waves aren't messy enough and your eyeliner's smudged! Agh!" I rolled me eyes.

"I don't even want to wear make-up," I said tiredly. Man, it was only seven thirty at night and I was ready to hit the sack. Like I said, too much excitement.

"Fine," Stella stepped back, "I was almost done anyways."

"Thank you," I said and when she turned around, I secretly ruffled my hair an fixed my eyeliner.

Everyone else finished getting ready as I just stood there being bored.

"Rachel" wore a silver, sequin-y dress that Stella described as "funky, fun, fresh!" Adidas had on a cross back, fuchsia chiffon dress. Layla wore a blue tulle ballerina dress with a long chain necklace and black heels. Stella finally wore a pink sequin tulle dress. Once we were finished she looked over us, which I found unnecessary.

"Ah," she sighed. "Gotta love Delia's."

"So that's where you got these?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have them on speed dial."

I laughed. Stella would be the one to have that.

"Now," she clapped her hands and looked directly at me, "let's show the guys!"

Shoot.

**Ta-da! Happy thanksgiving everyone. I have to say on thing: expect a one-shot soon on Thanksgiving. Ah, gotta love American holidays... Also, all of the dresses, minus Katie's, are on the Delia's website. Bye for now.**

**Brooke**


	18. Blackout: sneak peak inside

**Hey, so I might have fun writing this chapter! I'm watching Hannah Montanna Movie... I know: DESPERATE! Anyways, there is southern stuff AND a cute guy named Travis!**

**18**

Stella was exasperated.

"Gosh, Katie, nobody is around! You don't have to hide!" she exclaimed.

I slowly came out of hiding in the staircase. I looked around and once I saw that we were, in fact, alone, I relaxed.

"Geez, Katie, why are you so strung over this?" Stella asked confused. I shrugged walking over to the fridge.

"No reason." Stella's eyes narrowed. I wasn't convincing enough, dang it! "Why?"

"You've been acting... different lately," she said. Shoot, shoot, shoot... "Almost- giddy-"

"There's nothing going on!" I cut her off speaking a little too quickly. I took a swig of water.

Mistake.

"Wait a minute," she started again staring intently at me with her big golden eyes. I felt as if she was trying to figure out how to decipher a code which scared me a little, "I know that look." She gasped. "Katie, you _like_ someone!"

I covered her mouth as she started to squeal. Well, at least I knew she wasn't possessed. I felt a starnge wet sensation on my hand and drew back quickly.

"Ew!" I excalimed. "You licked me!"

"Never underestmate to power of saliva," she snarkily replied. "So... who is he?"

I sighed. Leave it to Stella to figure it out first.

"Is it Nathan or Austin or Dallas; it better not be Dallas!"

"It's none of them. He doesn't even go to our school."

Her eyes widened, "Bobby?" I gagged.

"Absolutely not," I replied a little insulted. Her eyes bored into mine. "Who is it, Katie?"

I sighed dejected, "It's... it's Travis."

Stella smiled, "Oo! Katie!"

"What?" I asked incredulously. She smirked.

"Kathryn Louise Gardner, I cannot believe you kept this from me! Why haven't you told your best friend about-" I cut her off with a "Shh!" this time. That did the trick.

"Look, there's a catch to it." I walked over to the couch running a hand through my hair. Stella sat next to me and listened as I told my story.

"You know that camp I go to every summer, the one that they all go to, too?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, there we get split up into family groups. You get so close to them they are practicaly family, and I'm the counselor of mine; Connor and Travis share the role of theirs, and there is a huge feud between. It's literally life and death."

"Wow, you guys take camp way to seriosly."

"It's not just any other camp. It's like a survival camp. I know it's not what I talk about usually because it kinda turns people away. There's a deeper story to it that you just wouldn't understand." Gosh, it was getting hard to tell Stella stuff without explaining the "my-mom's-an-Olympian-goddess" thing. "Better that you don't"

"Tell me," she insisted. I shook my head.

"It's better you not know it." She pouted, "Please?"

"I just... can't, Stella," I replied melancholy. "It's- it's hard."

"Maybe I can help, Katie, just this one time give me some dish on your background. Most of the time nowadays I feel like I barely know you."

My heart clenched. I knew everything about Stella, past and present. I knew how her parents met, and how she wanted to be the first ballerina to become an astronaut and dance in space when she grew up. She knew none of that about me. I sighed.

"It's not going to be easy, and you may hate me afterward, but I'll tell you the truth. The whole truth." Stella squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you, Katie," she replied scooting back. "Now, spill."

"Well," I started. Here goes nothing. "My mom is a goddess from Ancient Greece."

Silence; dead silence. Then Stella burt out laughing.

"A- a Greek god-goddess! Ha-ha-ha! Oh, Katie that's hilarious!" She had to wip her eyes, and her laugh turned into a chuckle. "Now tell me the truth."

My face was deadpanned. Stella stopped laughing and looked at me in disbelief.

"You were telling the truth?" she whispered. I nodded looking at my hands. "Well, that's new."

"Yup," I said.

"But your dad...?" she said like she was trying to contradict me.

"He's mortal, and I am sorta. I'm half-human, half-god, also known as a demigod."

Stella wasn't breathing. She had this awkward look on her face that was a mix of needing to go to the bathroom and confusion.

"Your not taking this well are you?" She didn't respond. "Stella?" Still nothing. "Stella breathe!"

She sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"Now, exhale."

It all came out in a puff.

"Good, you actually stayed on your feet!" I said sympathetically as if I had seen worse, which I had.

"Technically, Katie, we're on a couch," she corrected. I smiled and hugged her.

"There's my, Stella," I said. "Any questions?" Her eyebrows rose.

"You're kidding me." She snorts. "What kind of question is that? You tell me that you mother is a freakin' goddess of Olympus and that you are half-immortal, and you don't think I have any questions? Wow," she said blatantly.

"Sorry!" I exasperatedly said. "I mean, do you expect me to tell this story often?"

"No, but I wish you had. No, it actually makes sense. All those times I saw you writing and doodling in yor notebook with thoses odd looking things... You were writing in Greek, weren't you?"

"_Ancient_ Greek," I supplied. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Same thing," she said passively.

"Well, actually, the phonics are much more articulated and the characters have many more-"

"Katie!" Stella cut off. "I have no intention of learning ancient Greek."

"Well, actually, we'd be able to get off with passing notes in class." Stella nodded in acceptance. "But back to the point, you can't tell anyone. Not your mom or your dad or Diana and Harry. None, the only people that knows about this in Durant are my family and my friends. Agapiesh?"

"Alright, alright! I got it!" Stella surrendered. "I won't tell anyone." I sighed content, but my friend had one more questions. "Katie, who exactly is your mom?"

"Demeter," I replied listlessly.

"And Travis's?"

"Hermes." I sighed. "And it's not that they are enemies or anything; it's the fact that for the longest time, there has been this feud between our families. Ever since they dishonored us, we, 'we' being my siblings, have been trying ot tear them down ever since. Of course, my siblings always pressure me to be on their case when really, I'm tired of it. I know they're not gonna stop, plus I've liked Travis for a really long time."

"How, did y'all meet?"

"I was coming to camp, and I was being chased by a monster. It was about to kill me, when Travis killed it saving me."

"Aw!" Stella sighed. That's so romantic!" She fanned herself. "I now have an idea for the next NaNoWriMo!"

Now it was my turn to sigh. Someone entered into the room.

"I'm just wearing this once," Diana stated coming to stand in front of us. My eyebrows rose.

"Diana, you look gorgeous," I said amazed. She was wearing a pink ballerina mesh hook and eye dress and black flats. Her long reddish-brown hair was wavy and her golden eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"Thanks, Katie, but I'm not really feeling it," she said. I could tell. Diana and fancy stuff was like...well, _me_ and fancy stuff. Completely incompatable.

"Oh, you look fine," Stella said. Diana sighed.

"At least Xain will like it," I said. Diana tried to hide a smile, but I saw it.

"Why do you say that?"

"Nice try, sis," Stella joshed. "We know all."

"And we also know that he likes you too but is too much of a wimp to admit it much less ask you out," I supplied. Stella gave me a fist bump, and I propped my feet up on the coffee tab.

Diana sighed and slumped into the chair beside the couch.

"Am I intimidating?" she asked.

"You're the captain of the volleyball, soccer, and basketball teams." Stella said. "Of course you're intimidating." Diana looked crestfallen.

"But even the most intimidating of people can get a boyfriend," I reassured.

"How would you know?"

"Well, Katie- _Ow_!" Stella yelped when my elbow made impact with her arm.

Diana raised her eyebrows but let the thought go away when Xian stumbled into the room.

"Xian, how long have you been spying?" I scolded.

"I-I wasn't spying. Xavier and Xander just shoved me in here," he quickly explained. He was flustered and stumbling over his words. The rest of the trio came in and hit him upside of the head playfully.

"Dude, you ratted us out!" Xavier said. Xander shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I thought you knew better, but... I guess I was wrong!" The thirteen year-old burst into fake tears.

"Alright, alright!" Layla announced coming down the stairs with Adidas and Shawty followed close by. "Stop the water works! We don't need a flood!"

There were heavy foot steps coming from the hallway and Harry appeared.

"I heard the word flood!" he panted. "Where's the leak?"

"Your mind," Stella said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, sis."

"Then why aren't you laughing?" Harry folded his arms.

"Ha-ha," he said dryly. He turned around and called into the hallway, "Guys are you done yet?"

"I am, but Connor's having a hard time with the buttons!" Travis yelled.

"It's not my fault that they're teeny!"

I snickered.

"Just come out when you're finished," Travis said walking into the room. He caught my eye and smiled. I thought I saw something flash in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what. Connor then came out.

Alright," he said, "when do we leave."

"Soon," Harry said. "I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," Stella cajoled.

Then it went dark.

**Eh... why is it so hard for me to write now? Hm.. maybe because you have another stinkin' IDEA! I've got a title and everything, but I rpomised not to start it until I finish this, but I will give a sneak peak.**

**CORPORATE TAKEOVER (sneak peak)**

"Katie, you know me right?" She nodded placing the mug on the coffee table. She sat on the chair to the right.

"Why?" she asked. Travis sighed.

"I just don't seem to know myself these days. I mean," he sat up, "What do you see me as right now?"

There was a flash in Katie's eyes. Travis couldn't make it out, but he saw it.

"I used to see an annoying, prank-loving boy I knew a couple of years ago."

"What happened to him?" Travis asked. Katie moved a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked at him.

"He grew up." Travis put his head in his hands and groaned. He was obviously strung and frustrated. Katie moved to sit next to him on the love seat. "Here," she said and nudged the cup of warm chocolate towards him. Travis looked up weary and stared at it. "C'mon, it really gets those ADHD nerves going."

Travis cracked a smile and took a sip.

As soon as the liquid moved pass his lips, he smiled. **(check me out at my tumblr: Bent With Brooke)**

"This is good," he said looking at Katie. "Did you make it?"

"Yep," Katie replied. "Gardner family tradition. Always drink the hot chocolate of the family. That and make sure your shoelaces are tied while in the barn."

That made Travis chuckle. He took a swig before setting his cup down. He could already feel the caffeine running through his veins, waking up his senses. His demigod instincts were picking up, after being left alone with for a couple of years.

He suddenly became well aware of the fact at how close Katie Gardner was to him. They were sitting together on a love seat, hips touching, and heat transferring. Katie's feet were tucked up under her, and she was looking straight at him.

"What's wrong, Travis?" she asked. He was silent. What _was_ wrong with him? Where had the days gone where he was Travis Stoll, prankster extraordinaire? Now, all Travis could ask himself in the mirror, Who's _that_ guy?

"I've lost my lost myself, and I don't know how I can get it back."

Katie pursed her perfectly soft lips, "I'm pretty sure that whatever happened to him, we can find it."

**Adios for now**

**Brooke**


	19. It Led Me Here to This

_Dear Fanfiction-ees,_

_ My humblest apologies to you for dealing with my unexpected absence. I feel horrible for not updating in so long, and you have every right to smite me (but if you don't do that, that would be good). Some of you I have already PM-ed with, but the rest of you all deserve to know the truth._

_ I would have updated a whole lot sooner, but I have just been dumped with so much schoolwork with grades being due around the twentieth of January, and also the twenty-third of March, and my testing for high schools. Also, I had been assigned three English papers, one of which I hope will win me a trip to Turkey, and just haven't been able to focus on my hobbies which has really annoyed me. A three part poetry project was also given on top of Spring Break with standardized tests right next door. Plus, my novelette is in the process of planning, and my flitty fingers just cannot stop._

_ I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. I appreciate it so much, and now it is time for me to make it up to you. I present CHAPTER NINTEEN!_

_ Hobey-Ho! Let's go!_

_ P.S.~Did I mention I was reading Pendragon? ;)_

**19**

"What happened to the lights?"

I was thinking the same thing.

"Relax, it's probably just a post-storm power surge," Stella said probably rolling her eyes. There was a creaking in the hallway. "Or a robber."

"Great words of motivational wisdom, sis," Harry said most likely smirking.

"Shut up, Harry" was Stella's only response.

The creaking continued from down into the hallway's dark depths, and I was freaking out inside. I mean, what if it was a monster? We had _two_ freaking non-believers right next to us, and I wouldn't even be able to defend myself if I had to. It was just messed up, though, that wasn't my main focus at the time.

The sound was clear and getting closer. Just when I thought that it couldn't get any closer, it stopped. The sound died away as if it, whatever "it" was, was directly in the doorway. Silenced pierced the room and I swear, every single soul in the den was dead, and nobody was breathing.

There was a rustle by the curtains. The pans hanging on the kitchen canopy were clanging, and just when I thought things were scary, it became dead quiet again.

Something twitched by my shoulder. I glanced down to see a hand stroking my hair. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment.

I screamed, and drop kicked the person playing with my hair. The person let out an "Oof!" as they fell to the ground. The lights flickered back on, and I saw a guy laying on the ground. He had swooshy brown hair and light blue eyes that I knew all too well.

"Dallas?" I asked incredulously. He smiled.

Stella rushed to see behind the couch, "Dallas?" This was the guy Stella had a massive crush on.

"Hey, Katie. Stella!" he replied cheerily. "Aw, man! You guys were so freaked out!"

"No kidding," Diana said from across the room. She was practically sitting Xian's lap for safety. Realizing it, she quickly stood up, both of their faces red.

"Who's Dallas?" Travis asked holing up a pillow _as if _it would shield him. Dallas stood up.

"I'm Dallas. Dallas Wilcox."

"You're named after a city in Texas?" Adidas questioned him. She looked weirded out.

"Hey," Connor said, "I wouldn't be the one talking Shoe-Girl!"

"Adidas makes clothes, too!" Shawty protested. "At least _your_ nickname isn't after what rappers call their girlfriends."

"But at least she's famous. I mean, Shawty is in every song!" Travis snickered. Shawty crossed her arms in superiority.

"'Connor' can't compete with that now, can it?"

"Not the point," I said. Dallas did a double-take at me. "What are you-"

"Dallas, what the heck are you doing here?" Stella exclaimed.

"Relax, your dad called and asked if I could give a couple of you guys a ride. I wasn't going to kill you guys." He chuckled, "I did scare you guys pretty good, though Gardner _is_ freaking me out with this get-up!" He scrutinized me like a lab experiment, "What is this foreign clothing you have on? It appears to be a dress, but that would mean that the world is about to end."

"It kinda is," I murmured, but then spoke to him, "Did you do the lights and the curtains?"

"Yep. I do tech theater for school, remember?" he replied. "It makes it so much easier to scare people."

"So," Connor said scooting up to him, "How much would you say, on a regular basis, would you prank someone."

"All the time," Dallas replied with a smile. Travis patted his back.

"I knew I was gonna like you," he said. I did a face-plam.

This is what I get for being friends with these people. Dallas was awesome, but his tech theater background was definitely not on my side, and Travis and Connor's presence was not helping.

"Don't," I moaned, "get them started."

"Why, Katie dearest," Travis started. I sighed knowing where this was going, "The boy was merely making small conversation. Surely, this is an exception." He flashed a crooked smile, and I had to force myself to keep my poker face.

"Nope. It's not."

"Oh, c'mon Gardner," Dallas cajoled. "Let boys be boys. We are like trees. It takes-"

"Forever for you guys to grow up; yes, I've heard it all before," Stella cut him off. She smiled at him. "Will you ever stop looking up random quotes on tumblr?"

"Will you ever stop nagging me about it." Stella scowled, "Touche."

feet thudded down the stairs, and I turned to see the elders and Layla entering the kitchen.

"So," Lisa sang, "who's ready to par-TAY!"

"Mom!" Stella screamed. "Just... _no_."

The adults laughed. Us kids found no humor in that.

"Okay," Richard began, "there are five cars. The drivers are Dallas, Bruno, me, Stella, and Katie, you can take Harry's car."

"What?" Harry exclaimed horrified. "Why can't I drive my own car."

"Because you are a tree," I said. Shawty and Stella snorted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dad!" he whined. Richard held up his arms in defense.

"I'm sorry son, but Katie's had her license longer."

"Ugh! Fine," he moped. Lisa cleared her throat.

"Alright, everybody pile out! I hope you've all tinkled because we will not be stopping."

"Mom!" Stella exclaimed walking out the door. I followed suit, and Harry handed me his keys.

"Do not wreck it!" he warned. "For I will be avenged."

"Please," I said sarcastically. "You can sit shot-gun if you want."

"Dibs on stereo!" he shouted running to the garage. I chased after him.

Harry is the proud owner of a Ford F-150. It's a pretty nice car even though hes already wrecked it once, which he "claimed" was not his fault. Jessica is what he named it.

"Now, Katie, not one scratch on my Jessie," he said sparingly. I sighed and climbed inside.

"Who's Jessie?" Travis asked coming though the door.

"It's Harry's car," Xander said coming out.

"Xander, why are you here?" I asked putting the key in.

"Um, hello, XM stereo. And you say you know me," scoffed climbing into the car.

I did a check on who was with me.

"Great, I'm surrounded by guys," I murmured. Travis poke his head out.

"Aw, c'mon, Katie, you're digging it," he teased. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Put your seat belt on, Stoll."

…

It took a total of about thirty minutes to arrive at our destination, and the whole way I had to deal with the boys' constant bickering over the radio station.

"Oh, Kanye West!" Xander would say switching channels.

"Hey, I liked that Bruno Mars song!" Harry would counter. I would wheel-change it.

"Oh, turn it up! It's Coldplay!" Travis said.

"Heck no!" Xander and Harry would exclaim. I would wheel-change again.

"Yes! Sean Kingston!" Xander shouted. "'Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb!'" Travis reached over and changed it. "Hey!"

"What?" Travis asked still flipping.

"Um, I liked that song!" Xander spoke flippantly.

"Cool," he said deep in song thought. Xander began to fight for control and soon did Harry.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled no progress. "Quit fighting!" Nothing. I took a deep breath. "QUIT IT!"

They all froze.

"Take you hands off the radio, and listen to what is on," I said steely. They all backed off. I sighed satisfied.

The next couple of rounds were good, but of course, Travis had to comment on all of them.

"Did, she just say chasing 'penguins?'" he asked.

"I heard 'payments,'" Xander replied.

"Yes, because this song is about Adele going through a hardship about not being able to pay to sustain her penguin's life," Harry explained.

The another song would come on.

"Wait if it's "International Love' then why is there only cities in the U.S. listed?"

"I don't know, Travis. Why don't you ask Pitbull himself?" Xander hissed. He wasn't the biggest Pitbull fan.

Finally, there came a song where everyone agreed that they liked... but me.

"'Let's have a party! Let's have a party!'" they sang. "'I love you Red Solo Cup!'"

I changed the channel.

"Katie!" they exclaimed.

"I hate that song!" I groaned.

"We don't," Harry protested.

"Overruled!" I announced daring anyone to say no. They didn't. "Besides, this is a good song."

"'This?'" Travis asked.

"Oh, I love Darius Rucker!" Xander exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"He's awesome," he added. Travis sighed. "I'll give him a shot."

Next thing I knew, Travis was yelling the chorus along with Harry and Xander. Eventually, I had to join in. I honestly had to admit, it was a picture perfect moment in the dark cloud of blue I'd been through the past couple of days, and I was also happy that despite the bad things around, everyone was having a good time together.

"'It led me here to... this,'" he all sang. A round of laughter went up.

"Well," I said. "That was unexpected.

"Yep," Harry said. "If any of you repeat this moment, I'll kill you."

"Lighten up, Harry," I joshed. He smiled. I looked in the rear-view mirror to Xander.

"Ya' good?"

"Awesome!" I looked to Travis.

"Whadda' 'bout you?"

"Never better." He smiled crookedly. I smiled back, and I kept that smile all the way up until the night was over.

**Well, here you guys go. The nineteenth chapter. It took me about half a year but it's hear. Purty sure I lost a couple of ya' guys 'cause of it, but we all can't have all the time in the world. I wish I did. See y'all soon!**

**Brooke Alex**


	20. One Thing

**Okay, so long time no see. I had four weeks 'til school's out, stupid public school system, and am way behind. I've been trying to get things less... stressful right now. I've been thinking and have already been planning ahead in my special notebook. One day, I put my German notes in it and my teacher wanted to see them for the test. I hand it to him and start my work again. Next thing I know, he's looking through it! I start screaming, and he laughs and puts it down... Needless to say, I'm glad nobody in my hometown knows my user-name.**

**20**

As always Stella's family outdid themselves.

Their family is a long line of wedding and party planners. They planned Dad and Carrie's wedding, mine and Stella's sixteenth birthday, our school's formals, and pretty much everything around Durant. They're even asked to attend banquets around Oklahoma City.

So in other words their parties are pretty swanky. The only people I know that can top them is probably Pollux, but he's the son of the party god so what prize is that. Also, I bet the Royal Wedding planners could but they're royal, and I don't know them, so it doesn't count.

When I walked in, I was prepared to get swept off my feet. I've seen my share of extraordinary things, but this was over the top.

The Kathy Avenue ballroom/conference center was pretty big. It consisted of tile floors, stone pillars, large windows, and intricate window panes, crown molding, and wainscoting. The Dijols insisted on covering every inch with silky white curtains and those weird banner things that hand from the ceilings. The round tables were covered in a white tablecloth and the centerpieces were just an eruption of silver streamers, icy blue flowers and, and a silver vase.

I was catching flies as I looked at my surrounding.

"Stella, I thought you said this was dressy casual-"

"-Decent," Shawty interrupted. I frowned at her. "Sorry."

...decent. This is not," I said a matter-o-factually.

"Oh, you ought to have known it would've been like this, Katie," she brushed aside. I rolled my eyes.

"Not really, Stel."

"Whatever, come help me in the back. I need your expertise in finishing the food."

She dragged me into the kitchen.

"Grab and apron and help me skin the potatoes."

I sighed and got to work. Nobody bothered us, and I was relieved. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone outside my normal friend-range at the moment.

I was three potatoes in when Stella began talking, "Katie?"

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"What does it feel like?" she asked. I laughed.

"What does what feel like?"

"You know... being in love."

My hands froze in mid-swipe. I was shocked. I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying.

"What makes you think I'm in love."

"Please, I know the way you look at Travis, and I see the way he looks at you."

"You haven't even seen him that long," I tossed aside. She put her hand on her hips.

"But I've seen enough," Stella protested. "You guys are in love."

I let that sink in. Was it possible that I really did love Travis? I mean... he did make me feel different, and I was really happy around him... for the most part- when he wasn't pranking me.

"Even if I did, a serious relationship would be difficult."

"Why?" Stella asked. I sighed.

"Once a demigod hits thirteen, life becomes very difficult. Monsters can pick our scent more, and we're easier to find. I'm surprised I made it this far. I know a lot of people who haven't." I was silent for a second before continuing, "I just don't want to lose anyone else I really care about."

Stella put her hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Katie. You guys aren't going anywhere. You're both strong and protective of each other. I bet you can really kick some good ole monster butt!"

She did some pathetic karate moves, and I smiled.

"Please stop," I said. Stella laughed and shoulder-bumped me.

"So, how does Kathryn Gardner feel?"

I sighed, "I dunno... It's kind of like, well, airy. Like there's extra air inside your chest, and you're hearts beats a thousand time a minute. And I always feel good and myself around him and... there's no other way I can describe it other than... right."

Stella smiled and wiped her eyes, "That's beautiful. Can I just say that-"

The door slammed open, "Hey, Katie, I..."

Travis's voice trailed off when he saw Stella standing there. He was turning around when I said, "She knows."

Travis raised an eyebrow at us. Stella grinned and twiddled her finger back and forth in a wave.

"Oh... When did-?"

"She figured it out herself," I said. "She's very...observant."

"Oh, yeah?" Travis challenged with a grin. "Tell me about myself."

"Well, you're left-handed, five feet tall and eleven inches, you favor your right foot, your eyes light up when Katie enters the room, and you right ear is a little higher up than the left. Don't worry that's normal."

Travis whistled, "That's... some observation. Remind me to tell the president to let you be in the FBI."

"Like you know the president," I scoffed. He grinned wickedly, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Katie dear."

"Aww!" Stella sighed. I looked at her. "What? It's too cute." She rested her head on the counter and smiled, "Don't mind me. Keep talking to each other!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Travis.

"So, what did you come in here for?"

"...I forgot," he said softly. Travis stroked his "beard" mischievously until his eyes perked. "Oh yeah! Remember to save a dance for me."

I laughed, "You seriously had to ask me that?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to come and talk to you."

"Is that so?" I asked completely focused on him. He smirked. "Well, then maybe I shouldn't."

"Aw, c'mon, Gardner. I've tried playing it cool... but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave. 'Cause you make my heart race." I caught onto his game.

"Did I also shoot you out of the sky? Am I your kryptonite? Well, you keep making me weak... frozen and... can't breathe."

"Somethings gotta give now 'cause I'm dying just to know your name."

"I need you here with me now. 'Cause you've got that... one thing."

With every verse we stepped closer and closer together. Happiness was about to explode out of me. Until Stella popped up and about gave me a heart attack.

"Get out! Get out! Get out of my head-"

"Stel!" I interjected. She sighed.

"Why did I have to ruin a perfectly good moment." She stepped between us looking between us as if she were about to faint. "It was so cute with the lyrics, and the closer an closer bit, and when you looked into each other eyes with the love..." She sighed. "Must. Find. Dallas."

She left the kitchen throwing her apron behind her.

"Always has to exit with style," I muttered.

Faster than a flicker, Travis grabbed my waist, lifted me up, and set me down on the counter. I looked down into his gorgeous deep blue eyes. Locks of his hair were stuck in his eyelashes. I brushed them away gently and left my hand on his cheek.

"Very impressive, Mr. Stoll," I said. Travis did not say a word but by the look in his eyes and the way his lips turned up at the corners, I could read him loud and clear. I had never seen that look in his eyes before, but then I realized that I _had_ seen it before.

It was the very look that my dad has always given me when we were together; it was the look he also gave Carrie, I gave to my half siblings, and the one Stella was talking about earlier.

Love.

And it was appearing in my eyes probably, too.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. I blushed an smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Now it was his turn to blush. It was cute, Travis blushing. I loved the way his mouth curled, the way his ears turned red, and especially the way he couldn't look me in the eyes after.

"Is it true?" he asked his eyes still downcast. I tilted my head in confusion. "Is what true?"

"What Stella said about the look of love?" He lifted his head so his eyes could meet mine. I could not respond. What would I say? What _should_ I say? How could I possibly answer that? It seemed to early in the relationship to be spouting love confessions.

So after a period of silence, I ran my hand through his hair and left it placed on the back of his neck.

"I-"

"Katie!" Stella burst in. "Parental alert!"

Travis backed away, and I jumped down. Carrie peeked her head in.

"Party's starting," she announced. "Better get in here."

"Right, one sec!" I piped kind of bummed and annoyed with everyone interrupting my conversations with Travis. I guess with secret relationships comes great sacrifice. I was glad to have Stella to be the Nurse for me.

"'Kay. Don't be long!" Carrie left.

I began to unknot my apron when Travis came behind me and did the honors. As he finished, he whispered in my ear, "Remember the dance. We'll talk later."

He kissed my cheek once before heading out the door.

He was down, I could tell. Travis was never usually this quiet, and him being so was unsettling. I wanted to run after him and talk, but I couldn't do that. Not with so many people around. This whole "secret" thing was getting hard, and it had only been about five days.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," I whispered to Stella as we walked into the ballroom together.

**I had intended to get this finished before workshop last week, but I just couldn't. Tumblr and the Legend of Korra are ruining my life. I USED TO HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE, BUT EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. See? Great show; I recommend.**

**Anyway, there was going to be a lot more Tratie, but I decided to push that further back a more strategic plot. It felt awkward with it here anyway.**

**See you soon my darling.**

**Oh and on the 4th I'm leaving for a four-day cruise. Anybody on the Disney then, PM me. We gotta talk :)**

**Brooke Alex**


	21. It's All About Us

**I ****_really _****"very much dislike" having computer troubles. So, I caught a virus and find out my antivirus software does more harm than good (don't use McAfee) so I had to ship it off, and THEN the hard-drive crashed! AGAIN! Bleh, at least I have you, Trusty School Computer That I'm Typing In. You'll always be by my side right?**

**I've answered a couple of questions on my tumblr that were sent anonymously. Sorry, I wish I could reply directly, but... you're anonymous. Just remember that every question I answer or reply to comes with a guaranteed virtual-mind hug. **

**21**

I never got to finish that heated discussion with Travis. Depressing, huh, when _nothing_ seems to go your way? I should have accepted that fact long ago when things actually went a smidgen better.

My loss- of course, but something else did come out of it!

The ballroom was packed with people, which in Southern terms is an understatement on a ratio of ten to one. Literally, there were people wall-to-wall, and I could have sworn the place was about to burst at the seams.

Our whole section of Durant was probably there. That may have been around 300 people. Stella and I looked around for any familiar faces.

We saw Jacob Smith by the door and net to him was Nicole Leigh with her baby Bobby. The two got a little too friendly last summer. Then there was Michael Parse, legendary D-bag, hitting on Rebecca Ramones, the cheerleader. Sophia Hawk was quietly surveying the scenes around her. She was the shyest person in school. And Dallas, of course, was in the middle of a circle Gangnam-styling with Houston Kelley. They had a not-so-secret bromance going on.

Next thing I knew Shawty was joining in. I began to laugh. She was so funny at whatever she did. The way she danced was so serious but at the same time it was as goofy as it could get. Adidas, Travis, and Connor were on the outskirts of the circle watching the escapade go on.

Stella and I ran up to them. When we managed to get past the mob, I stood next to Travis. He looked down to see what was bumping up against him and smiled. He put his hand in mine and inter-locked our fingers. His head leaned down and his lips brushed my left ear. I sucked in a breath.

"I found something you need to see. We'll sneak out when the crowd disperses," he whispered. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms, and I smiled at the ground.

Why did he have to make me feel this way? So exposed and defenseless? But strangely I liked it. Which is weird because I used to never want to vulnerable to anyone- especially Stoll-, but now, I was sort of drinking it up like I wanted to be around him.

Probably so he could see the real me. Not the stranger that I'd been gallivanting around as.

The crowed began to part, and people walked off to mill by themselves.

Connor and Adidas left to go talk to Shawty, who was still with Houston and Dallas. I grabbed Stella's arm real quick. She looked at Travis and me and smiled knowing what was up.

"Have fun," she dug at me. I blushed as she walked away with a flip of the hair. Travis squeezes my hand grabbing my attention.

"Follow me," he whispers. Pulling me gently by the hand, Travis weaved throughout the crowd all the way across the ballroom to a hallway right outside the double doors. He ducked inside a door on the right. It led to a small alley outside where I followed him to the back of the building.

When we rounded the corner, I gasped in amazement.

There was a small little courtyard laid out back behind the ballroom. I had to do a three-sixty to take it all in. There were cobblestone walkways, vintage lamp posts, an ornate fountain in one corner, and the most lush garden I had seen in a while. I kicked off my shoes and stepped onto the grass. My gods, it was so soft and comforting to feel something natural preserved. It was my element: safe and sound.

I looked over to Travis, "How did you find this?"

He shrugged, "I had time to so I walked around outside and found this alleyway. Followed it to the back and voila!" He looked down and flashed his devishly handsome crooked smile. "I figured you would like it, Katie dear."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like? I love it, Travis. This, honestly, means so much to me right now." I was at a loss for words, "I-I don't know how I can-"

"Hey," he cut me off quietly. "Don't say anything. It's just a token of my affection."

"Travis," I said truly touched, "you never cease to amaze me."

He smiled and replied holding out his hand, "Come on." I took it and he lead me over to the center of the courtyard. "Stay right here."

I did as he told and stayed while he pulled an object out of his pocket.

"Is that my iPod?" I asked astonished. He chuckled, "Maybe."

"Travis Stoll, what are you doing with that?"

"This." He pressed a button and the plucking of a guitar began. In an instant I knew what it was. It was my favorite song.

"'All About Us?'" I asked. He smiled and bowed, "May I have this dance?"

I'm pretty sure my eyes were watering about now, but I smiled and nodded nonetheless. "I can't dance though."

He held out his hand, "Allow me." I tenderly took it, and he swiftly pulled my in and lifted my up to where I was standing on his toes. I latched onto his neck to keep from falling. I let a squeal slip through my defenses.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "I won't let you fall."

I looked into his deep blue eyes, and in that moment I knew he never would. With one hand gripping mine, and the other securing me around the waist, he began to move fluidly and in-time with the music.

I was hesitant to do anything, much less release my iron grip of him, so I just moved along with him. After a couple of seconds, I got the feel of it and stepped off of him. I was horrible from the start having to look at my feet the whole time.

"Don't try to anticipate the moves. Look at me and try to feel the music. Stay light on your toes and let me lead," he guided.

I hesitantly looked up to be met by his brilliant smile. I relaxed and let him lead. Quickly, it came to me, and in no time, we were gliding together. Not _Travis_ and _Katie_ but _TravisandKatie. _One.

Swinging and swaying. Dipping and turning. Left and right. Up and down. We danced all throughout the courtyard laughing and smiling. A happy glow radiated in the air, and my heart began to melt.

There would be times where he would lift and carry me and then he would chase me around. And when he caught me he would bury his face in my neck and tickle me. I would laugh until I cried until we began to dance again. Then he'd try to tickle me again, and I ran around giggling like I had never done before trying to escape his grasp

Travis managed to grab my wrist and tried to grab a hold of me, and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the grass with him hovering right above on his elbows as if not to crush me. I was vaguely aware of the music fading away in the background, but he was grasping my attention.

Our breaths were laborious and synched together just as the closeness of our bodies was. His curly locks tousled in the slight breeze, and his endearing, dark blue eyes locked with mine and forbid to look away. An energy passed between us, an attractive one. Almost magnetic, and it slowly brought us closer together.

Travis lifted up a hand to brush a stray piece of hair behind my ear and let it trail down to cup my cheek.

"Is it too early to say 'I love you?'" he asked.

"No," I whispered despite what I'd though earlier. Funny how the more things stay the same, the more they seem to change.

"Good. I thought four years was enough," he cajoled. I smiled, and he brushed his mouth against mine. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you, too, Travis."

His lips were sugary and sweet, soft and full, and currently locked with mine. His palms were hot on my skin pulling me closer and closer to him, and he smelled vaguely of lavender and mint. I wanted to get as close to him as possible for a fear of him not being there in a minute.

My life changed in that moment. It was the moment I realized what I felt for Travis was real. We confessed it to each other, but it most importantly it was the moment where we truly became _TravisandKatie_. Still in hiding? Yes. But together.

We pulled away and opened our eyes to only to meet each other's. We smiled.

"First time today nobody's interrupted us," I noticed. His crooked grin grew bigger.

"Yep. It's all about us."

**This is wayyy overdue (and it feels a bit rushed...meh). I tried to make it a lot on the romance side for the heck of it. I'll try to get better about posting!**

**Thanks to He is We and Owl City for the amazing song! You must check it out!**

**Also, I'm posting answers to anonymous questions on tumblr (link in bio). So, check up regularly for a reply! I've already posted a couple, but good luck finding it. I'll tag them "TSoT Answers".**

**B.E. Wilder**


	22. Meltdown and Musical Theater

**School if _finally_ over! Freshman year has been a doozie. I still can't keep up with all I've done. I've honestly gotten nowhere with my writing, except for the fact I have a whole new novel lined up (even when I can't get the first up and coming). I need some help. Anyone wanna talk with be about it, I could use some feedback.**

**Well, without further ado, I will give you the much needed and waited chapter of the Saga.**

***I would also love to give a little internet-hug to Amber3Tratie, an anon whose review was probably the most uplifting thing I have heard about my writing in a while. Although, I love all of my followers. I try to respond to all of you; some happen to be anons, and I can't get through to you.**

**22**

Eventually, we head back to the ballroom.

That's both good and bad. It's not hard to sound disappointed about leaving and going back to where we can't be alone, but on the other hand, it was beginning to get freezing outside. I really didn't want to become a Katie-Pop!

Going back to the entryway, Travis and I were met only by Stella. She had a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well," she _tssk_-ed. "What do we have here? Skippers?"

"Hey, I told you we were leaving for a bit!" She smiled and punched my shoulder playfully.

"I know, I just wanted to be the first to greet the lovebirds back," she exclaimed with her voice escalating quickly. I sensed an oncoming fangirl session.

"Whoa, stop right there!" I commanded.

"Yeah," Travis pipes. He looks at me, "If anything, I'm a falcon."

I smile at his banter, "Not what I meant, but if you say so."

"Oh, I know so," he continued with all seriousness. I shook my head and looked to Stella. She was containing all of her peppy, romance feelings in. I could tell because her eyes were glazing over.

"Um, Stella?"

"Yeah?" she sighed dreamily. I snapped in front of her face. "Wake up!"

She had to blink a few times, but then Stella was back to normal function.

"Sorry. Daydreaming," she apologized. _About what? _"Oh! By the way Katie, Adidas was looking for you. She wanted to remind you about something, and was wondering where you went."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said you had a couple of uh..._feminine problems _to attend to," she whispered not-so-discreetly.

Blood rushed to my cheeks, and I let go of Travis's hands. No doubt he heard what she said by the muffled snickers emanating from his direction In an effort to return the conversation back to it's original, non-awkward topic, I hastily asked, "And what did she say about reminders?"

Stella smiled, "I don't know. All she said was it was a 'family thing'."

I thought for a moment. Reminders... _What? _I was lost in confusion... until I looked my answer in the eyes. I remembered.

I softly excused myself from the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked worried. I looked him in the eyes. He knew. "I have some unfinished business with Layla."

He nodded in understanding, but Stella was still miffed, "Huh?"

He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her mischievously, "I'll explain it to you. Then I can tell you all the dirty little secrets of Katie and me as lovers."

He walked off with an ecstatic looking Stella. As they went, I heard a "how far?" escape through the air, and I began to rethink letting him go away with her.

No matter. I made my way across the room to where Layla was sitting.

She wasn't alone. The triplets and twins and Diana Dijol were nearby talked together, except for Diana and Xian who kind of just stood next to each other awkwardly, stealing glances and blushing when they were caught by one another. It was too cute!

Gosh, I'm turning into a fangirl...

I sat down in a chair next to Layla who was absentmindedly watching the kids. Occasionally she would sigh really loud, and I hold in laughter. It was as if she was trying to get me to talk to her.

I ignore her for the heck of it and absentmindedly watched the younger group. Mostly, their conversation were the usual: bickering and moaning about being hungry and not having their phones with them. The night was finally spiced up when Xander began to insert history into the dialogue (this never ends well).

"God, this music is so nineteenth century," Xander complained listening to a round of throwbacks including oldies like "Disco Inferno", "Blue Suede shoes", and the song that somehow makes its way into every dance no matter what the theme: "YMCA."

"Dude," Xian butted being his natural nerdy self, "the nineteenth century was the 1800s. That was the Romantic Period."

"I don't care. The Romans had bad taste in music."

"You're joking... right?" Diana asked. She was a smart girl, and I couldn't help but agree with her. I may not be so sharp on my history- you know, _outside_ of Greece-, but I'm positive that the Romans were in more of the BC-into-AD kind of age.

Xavier sighed and leaned over to whisper to her, "We all wish."

Xander rolled his eyes, "The _point_ is that I'm tired of listening to this old crap!" He faced the group with a defiant expression, "I say we storm the sound booth, rip the records from their spinny plates, and take back our era of music! _VIVA LA FRANCE_!"

I leaned back a bit, and a couple of nearby tables looked over curiously at an out of breath Xavier with his fist in the air.

Xian was the first to find his voice, "'_Viva la France_'?"

I held back a snort. He's never told anyone, but Xander's a huge musical theater dork. I only knew because one day when he thought he was "home alone" I walked in on him belting "Macavity" and dancing using cat movements.

I was sworn to secrecy shortly after. I've never let him forget about it.

Xander, being a thespian, recovered quickly, "Uh, Katie took me to see _Les Mis _a week ago." He cheesed and bored his eyes into my soul. "_Didn't you, Katie?_"

He was speaking tightly, trying to get me to help him out. I waved him off.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Everyone nodded seeming satisfied and settled back into normal conversations.

Layla coughed inconspicuously. I smiled.

Turning to her, I said, "I guess I tortured you long enough. What's up?"

Her face was blank and unamused, "Katie, do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"No, Thor," I replied happily. Layla's mouth quirked a bit, but then it was back to being solemn and broken. She looked worse up close. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, and her fair skin seemed even paler. I was almost afraid to even touch for a fear of my hand falling through her. The makeup and hair-styling did a lot of good, masking her brittle stature, but if you had been searching for the remnant of her old self like I was, you would see past all of that and go straight to the heart break.

"Alright," I sighed. She looked at me solemnly. "I can see you're not handling what happened well."

She shook her head and tried to hold back tears. I realized that even in a crowded and noisy room as this, Layla's weeping would split through the room and attract a lot of attention. I stood and hauled her up by her arm. She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"C'mon, let's get somewhere not so...public."

Dragging her behind me, I bobbed and weaved throughout the room making our way over towards the ladies' room. It took a lot of muscle and determination, but we managed to battle our way over and enter the door.

I didn't see anyone in sight, just us and three empty stalls and sinks. I leaned against the sink counter and looked at Layla patiently. I waited for her to be ready to tell me what's going on inside her head.

Eyes clenched and mouth tight, she wrung her hands and continuously moved her feet. She looked ready to run if it meant getting away from possession. She takes a few deep breathes, and then opens her icy-blue eyes.

"I am not okay."

I almost gave a snarky comeback, but I bit my tongue. "I can understand it being traumatizing."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Lots."

Another awkward silence. I wasn't really sure what to do. _Do I hug her, giver her a pat on the back... stab her than watch as her blood leaks on the floor?_

Definitely number three.

I rubbed my arms in discomfort, "The gods are not the most sensible people at times." I try to explain things in a wishy-washy way as to keep me safe from the wrath of the gods _and_ Layla.

"Yeah," she muttered, and I flinched. Thunder.

"But they do have their reasons for what they do. I'm sorry that you had to be abducted by Aphrodite just to allow a message to get to me."

"It's okay," she sighed. I moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I just feel like my mind's scarred. When it happened, it was like I was watching my body be kidnapped by the devil. I felt numb and useless... I was afraid of never waking up again. It's traumatized me. I'm afraid to fall asleep."

I silently think for a moment. I can feel her on the sleeping part. Demigod dreams make me hate sleeping, but that's stuck with me for life. Plus Layla's dealing with sort of abduction feelings.

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off him my head. I know the perfect story. It's painful, but it may be enough to coax Layla out of her shell.

"You know how I never talk about last summer?" I asked. She nodded a little confused. I swallowed. "Well, it has sort of a reoccurring theme with you."

I took a deep breath to gather my wits. I hated talking about the Titan war. I always felt so miserable and guilty and distraught afterward. There were so many I could have...

I looked Layla in the eyes, "It all began when the Titan Lord took a human body as a host." Silence. "We were all shocked. He had just taken one of us and turned him into a killing machine driven by hatred matched by nothing you could ever expect. Luke, the host... we had been friends for a while. Not extremely close but... enough to count.

"Anyway, the Titan, whose name I'd rather not say, ended up almost killing Luke himself when he had no need for him anymore. Right when the Titan was about to release his true form, Luke managed to kill himself dispersing the Titan's spirit, and he died on his own terms."

Layla was speechless. Her eyes were wide with shock. I noticed that with every sentence I said, he sanity seemed to slowly came back. As if hearing a relateable tale could anchor her back to reality again- even if it was a gruesome tale of how I participated in a war that could have easily killed me.

"Why would you...? H-how does that help?" she stuttered anxiously and obliviously to her physical gains. I take a shaky breath,"It could have been worse than the goddess of love. Once she's done delivering news and meddling she's gone and won't harm any mortals."

It was silent again. Thoughts nagged in the back of my head. Memories I tried hard to suppress rose to the surface. I shut my eyes tight. _It's too much..._

"What about you?" Layla asked quietly. "Was your mind scarred?"

Y_es._

Swallowing and opening my eyes I actually said it.

I sadly looked to the mirror trying hard not to cry. "The war had been hard. It's not easy to go straight from a war zone to a classroom seven hours a day. I try to suppress these flashbacks of terror, abandonment, struggle, fear, and- gods forbid- my lack of hope." My eyes begin to sting.

"I go about my day _wandering _as if I don't have a care in the world and that everything's peachy because I know that if I don't... I'll never get any sunlight."

I cough and look back at her, "There are things that I have seen that I can never get out of my head. The first time I ever saw a monster was when I was six. _Six! _That's a horrible impression to put on a _child_!Two years ago, my leg was crushed under a boulder in the middle of a burning forest. And last summer...I saw a friend get ripped apart by a vicious hellhound right before my eyes as a knife was pressed against my throat at the very edge of the Empire State Building! _Does that seem fair_?"

I'm panting with rage and pent-up agression. I've kept this inside for so long, it's taking over my calm.

Layla's quiet with... I can't even tell what she's feeling now. I bet she was afraid. I was forcing all of my worst moments on her, spilling my weakest times... I was now the puddle of emotions. I crumpled to the floor. Layla knelt beside me. Water rolled down my face.

I forced myself to breathe and calm down. No sense in causing a small earthquake again.

_ "_That's not supposed to happen to people..." My voice was barely over a whisper. "I never wanted this life. I was born with a burden, and mine's not even the worst. There's plenty worse off than me."

I looked up to Layla, "That's how I manage." I sniffled. "I think of all the things that could have happened to me that happened to others. It makes me strong knowing that even though I'm in a bad place, it could always be worse. That makes me grateful."

She nods understanding. We stand up and begin to wash off our tear stained faces (thank goodness for waterproof mascara). I walked over to the trashcan to throw away my paper towel when Layla spoke again.

"I never realized how bad being a demigod was," she said. I paused curious. Was she about to...? "I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked confused. There's a lot to be sorry about."

She shrugged, "Ya know. Teasing and bullying you about being dyslexic and ADHD when it obviously hurts more than a knife wound. I'm sorry for bringing up all of your nightmarish dreams at breakfast. I'm sorry for hiding you sword when the dobermans attacked. I'm sorry for-"

I held up my hand and gave her a crooked smile. I guess she did have a heart after all.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about bugging you about being a prep and ruining your date with Cm Gorder. I promise, I'll talk to him and smooth it all out."

She shook her head and smiled, "Forget about him. He was a D-bag anyway."

I laughed, and she joined in as well. For the first time in... well, ever, Layla and I actually acted like siblings. The sisters we were.

I stopped laughing. An idea had just occurred to me.

"This is going to be fun," I said. Layla stopped laughing and looked at me. Her perfectly plucked brows were furrowed in confusion."

I smiled mischievously, something I had piked up from Travis, and said, "You know what you need, Layla?"

She straightened cautiously. I chuckled.

"A date."

**It's 12:16, but it doesn't matter because I have finally gotten another chapter in I'm so sorry I'm just a puddle of emotions I'm ruinging my life and cant type anymore okay bye. I promise... at ****least one more this week. **

**Brooke Alex**


	23. Layla Has a Date & I Guess I'm Eponine

**Alright, so this was going to just updated I the summer but I never got it completed before heading to camp, and then Peru and then sophomore year happened and my priorities got all mixed up. My ambition to write this story has just fallen, much to my dismay until I rediscovered this selection and decided to slap an ending on it. **

**No, I'm terribly sorry, but it doesn't contain any Tratie. This is kind of a filler and showing of Layla's true colors with Katie. I'll see if I can update sooner next time. I have a day off tomorrow, so I'll try to whip something else up. **

**I'm not the most dependable on my work as you probably know thought... Anyway, here is the chapter. Feel free to hate me as you read it. And yeah, Xian totally writes smut…**

**23**

"Katie… OW! Katie!… Jeez, let go of my arm!" Layla exclaimed stumbling to keep up as I drug her through the crowd looking for her perfect date. She better wipe off her frown if she's ever going to even keep one.

I stopped and looked around. Nothing by the door. No one was even by the food. Hmm… Where was he?

Layla managed to pull her arm free while I was distracted. She began to rub circles as if I dislocated it.

Then I saw him.

"Oo! C'mon!" I piped grabbing her arm again. She gave a muffled "Eep!" before allowing to be towed.

He was on the far side of the room where there were only a handful of people, most chitchatting or on their cell phones. He was just looking around listening to the music.

When we were a couple of yards away, I exclaimed, "Richard!"

He looked up and smiled, "Katie!"

I looked to Layla who was at a loss for words. A blush was slowly reaching her face. No doubt why.

Richard Williams. He's our age, seventeen, and one of the cutest guys I have ever laid eyes on. That's his main feature: his eyes. They're the bluest of the blue. Almost about the color of the "e" in the internet explorer logo, but most people don't use that anymore, so it may be hard to imagine. They're almost like the complete opposite of Travis's, and a lot less mischievous.

Like a lot of people in my town, he has shaggy, generic brown hair, but that doesn't stop him from looking clean cut with the slight curl in the front. He's tall, about five-foot-ten, which is a good six inches above Layla and four above me, and a wickedly fit guy. He works in one of the bakeries in Durant, something I know Layla will he interested in.

When we finally reached him, I placed them in front of each other.

"Richard this is my step-sister Layla Moriarty. Layla this is Richard Williams." I looked to him, "Layla wants to go to culinary school. Converse!"

I walked away and stood a few feet away next to a couple of teenagers on their cell phones.

She was miffed. Layla stared at the ground rubbing her neck trying to blend into the shadows. Obviously, she didn't know I knew about her "big dream". Now that I come to think of it, I know almost everybody's secrets.

Stella the fashionista is a math wiz, Xavier the brute loves musical theater, Xander the genius can't make it through _Tangled_ without crying, and Xian the innocent gay writes smut fanfiction for Teen Wolf.

I choose to forget the last one.

Getting back to Layla, she wants to be a chef when she gets older. During the nights to get a snack, I'd find her whipping up all sorts of concoctions. More than enough times, cupcakes would randomly appear in the kitchen. She was actually good at it, too.

That's why she'd be a great match for Richard. He stared at her curious.

"You want to go to culinary school?" he asked slightly baffled. I just then realized that maybe what I griped about Layla to him when we talked probably wasn't helping her chances right now. _Note to self: insert kind words about siblings occasionally into conversations._

Layla shuffled uncomfortably. I metaphorically smacked. I know this wasn't the ideal situation I set up, but c'mon! She could do _way_ better than this!

Gods… I was becoming a fangirl.

"Uh…yeah," she replied softly. She shook her head dejectedly, "But it's a silly idea."

"Actually, I think it's awesome!"

She whipped her head up to a smiling Richard. Her eyebrows were furrowed so much, I was surprised she could see. He gave a small laugh.

"Really?" she asked. As much as I'd like to say her tone was all confusion, there was hint of something more along with it. It seemed surprised and a little hopeful. I wondered how many people at her school would laugh if they heard she wanted to be a Chef.

Maybe all.

But Richard was different, and I knew that.

"Yeah. It's actually a small dream of mine too," he replied slightly flustered. The ends of his mouth were trying to quirk up into a huge, glorious smile, but he held most of it back. "I work at the Second Street Bakery to earn up for college. I want to go to Le Cordon Bleu in Dallas.

Layla's eyes lit up like the fourth of July, "No way! Me too!"

Richard didn't hold back this time and smiled his amazing smile. I almost thought I heard angels sing.

"Wait," Layla paused. She held up one finger and though for a moment, "You said you worked at Second Street?"

He nodded. She laughed.

"I go there all the time! How come I've never seen you?" she asked. He shrugged, "I mainly work in the back so… Yeah."

Layla sighed happily, "Man that place is the best. They're the only place I know that has an Apple-Cinnamon Snickerdoodle cookie."

"Wait, what?" he exclaimed. She looked at the ground embarrassed.

"I know it's weird combination-"

"No," he said softly. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "_I'm_ the one that makes it."

"No!" she denied. He shook his head, "Actually I am. When I first got the request, I was a bit weirded out, but I tried it and… It's _got_ to one of my favorites."

Richard smiled, and Layla just stared at him with a goofy smile on her face like she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

It was a match made in heaven.

Finally, Layla whispered, "Where have you been all my life?"

She meant it in a rhetorical sense, but he replied, "Behind the counter."

Now, I know how Stella feels. I almost popped out and started to gush over how cute they were together and how they were so in synch with each others dreams and interests, and it became almost overpowering. I left when I before I lost it.

Leaving the insanity of gushing over the couple, I ran into a frantic Stella.

"Katie!" she screeched grabbing me by my forearms, "you've gotta help me!"

"What?" I asked unsure about the situation. I never really know what to expect with Stella.

A lot of the time, she's freaking out over how to handle her feelings about no one will ship Destiel with her or about how she can't handle that Gossip Girl is (SPOILER!) not a girl.

But then there's other times where she's legitimately serious... For example, when she was auditioning to play Eponine in _Les Miserables_ and asked me for advice because she didn't know how it felt to be a "love sick puppy in the worst friend-zone ever created."

I'm still not sure how I feel about that.

Anyway, I was prepared for nothing really big, but it turns out, this situation was one of the few other times that's she's serious.

"The band that said they'd play for entertainment's bus is blocked by a fallen tree and they can't make it!"

I frowned, "That's terrible and all, but how am I able to help you with this. I'm all out of tissues. Ask Layla."

Stella gripped my right hand fiercely, "Katie, I know you can help my and so do you. We did it together in front of the whole school in fifth grade!"

My face darkened. I knew exactly what she was talking about. The memory resurfaced, cold and dark. I shook my head.

"No! No no no no no no no no! I won' t do it."

She smiled devishly, "Yes, you are!" Stella then "booped" me on the nose.

"We are going to perform together."

**Yay, I did it. Well, I finished it more like. I'll just leave this here now, and sulk in my own despair of my lack of attendance in the fandom. **

***sulks away***

**Brooke Alex**


End file.
